Dancing with the Devils
by ho.wide.world
Summary: With the rise of new revelations there's the rise of new questions. Xellos begins his hunt for the Golden Dragon and also reveals the true past of the Ancient Dragon Val, all in the Fifth installment of Dancing with the Devils.
1. Chapter One

**Dancing With the Devils**

  
  


**Chapter One**

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Series Slayers. I am not claiming ownership over the show or merchandise, this is strictly fanfiction.  
  
**Author's Note:** This is set during the time a few months after the battle of Darkstar. This is also a Filia and Xellos coupledom fanfiction.  
  


* * *

  
  
A young man draped in obscure priest's garbs sauntered casually down the streets of an umbrageous city. The petite luminous coruscates of candle lights were soon diminishing as the cordial shadows seeped out from the alleyways and contaminated the streets along his hidden destination. The man coiled his staff fashioned with a blood shaded orb in the middle of the gnarled wood in his hand as he gave a small impish wink to a young brunette girl scurrying home with her mother. The girl blinked in surprise and giggled at individual's silly antics; her chubby cheeks tinted a rose colour while her guardian dragged her along like a stubborn sack of potatoes.  
  
The person emitted an enlightened chuckle as he began to walk at a slower pace. He stopped in front of his first reference point. A light zephyr wind ran past him as well as grains of pebbles and dust followed by a few dead leaves; the man brushed a few strands of violet tresses from his face and took in the view of the building he was standing in front of. He raised his view to the birch wood sign attached above the doorframe. _"Armaments and Antiquity"._ A smug grin crept up on the creature's mouth as the curves of his lips relaxed into a bemused smile. He easily made his way to the building to the right of the shop.  
  
"_Iyaaa_," he said with a lazed sigh as he made his way up to the wooden door of the three-storied house, "I haven't visited for months since that last mission, I wonder how she's doing?" he inquired as he tilted his lavender head to the side; he could still the faint glimmer of light coming from inside at least someone was awake and about. The demon inched his gloved hand to knock on the door and ceased his rap a few millimetres away from the threshold as a devilish smirk inched its way on his visage and he vanished from sight.  
  


*

  
  
Xellos leisurely melted his physical guise into the shadows of the _dragon's den_ he was trespassing, pardon the little joke, as he tip-toed his way towards her room in the attic; his cape rustling stealthily behind him. The mazoku heedfully snuck small glances to the side as he made his way down the upper hall. He saw no sign of her beast men assistants or heard no noise emitting from anyone so far. The trickster priest's ears twitched as he heard a familiar voice drift to his keen hearing. That voice he recognized for sure as he teleported his physique to the base of the narrow wooden stairs that lead to a _dear_ friend's chambers. Xellos floated up a few inches as he peered inside.  
  
The mazoku's curiosity was aroused as he heard the singing ryuuzoku who was dressed in a fringed dark azure overall as her two associates stood at her side all of them looking down at a small weaved basket containing a glowing egg. Filia never removed her loving cerulean gaze off the little hatchling as she continued her enchanting song awing both the fox man and ogre like lizard.  
  


_......Feeling bitter and twisted all along Wading through an empty life too long I close my eyes listen to the wind Longing to belong to a higher place_

  
  


_Let me hear your voice Let me be with you When the shadow falls down upon me Like a bird singing Like a breeze blowing It's calling me From somewhere in the world_

  
  
Her eyelids dropped a few as she stroked her hand languidly against the egg and nudged the crimson cherry knocker closer to the bed. Both Jillas and Gravos looked in complete veneration at their mistress as she shifted her golden bangs from her nonchalant face with her slender fingers.  
  
"That was beautiful," Jillas breathed after the long silence, "I never knew you could sing like that, Onee-san." he complimented, ignoring the small wince of annoyance the dragon displayed at his continued usage of calling her sister once more.  
  
Gravos nodded his head and looked at his boss, "I agree I'm surprised a dragon like Filia-sama can sing like that." He joked with a jovial chuckle, flinching as he saw the Gold shift her narrowed eyes towards the blunt mace sitting patiently on her neatly made bed.  
  
"What was that, Gravos-san?" she asked as she gave him a sugary smile; batting her long eyelashes. The ogre stiffly shook his head and raised his hands in defence. A small shift made all three's tails and ears twitch as they looked at the contained dragon moving sluggishly in his protective sphere. Filia's sapphire eyes lit up as she bent down so that her nose was practically touching the shell, "It's almost time me thinks, soon Valgarv will be able to start his new life as Val, and everything will be mended for the past's mistakes," she said as her stomach fluttered, _"I'll make sure of that."_ she promised in a determined voice to herself.  
  
The dragon woman spun around to face her two _family members_ and eyed them humorously. "Well I'd suggest you two to be making your ways off to bed we have a big day tomorrow since I saw a lot of new tourists enter the city and a couple of mercenaries as well," she chided as she shook her finger from left to right with a smile, "Unless you'd like to continue polishing vases and sharpening swords from dusk till dawn cause I think you missed a couple of spots." she laughed as both sweatdropped and nervously backed away.  
  
"_Geeku_," Jillas' tail swished to the side as he shook his head. "That's alright me and Gravos will just wash up and head to bed." he stammered as he and the ogre turned to leave. The red fox ceased his transient and turned to the blonde. "Onee-san, would you like me to turn off the forge for you and put away the iron?" he asked as the dragon shook her head as she raised her hand and tied a piece of string around her hair so it styled into a ponytail.  
  
"No thank you, Jillas-san I'd still like to finish making that sword I was working on then I'll probably hop off to bed, but perhaps……….take Val's basket with you I'd prefer him being supervised for the moment." she breathed as she inched her gaze towards the exit of her room; her instincts were telling her to be wary for the moment being as she turned back to face the waiting fox.  
  
"Hai," he chanted as he dashed towards the basket and gripped it with his tarnished gloved hands bounding down the stairs along with Gravos unaware of the fleeing dark presence that re-entered into the shadows.  
  


*

  
  
**_Clang! Clang! Clang!_** The small lit room gave off a monotonous noise and sounds as a comforting glow of warmth and tendrils of light spewed and reflected off the oval shaped ceiling. Already casting a sound proof barrier the dragon was busy at work finishing off the weapon with utmost expertise. Filia slammed the brunt minute iron sledgehammer against the heated metal as she hummed an old folk tune she was taught by her father when she was a hatchling. Small yellow sparks splattered off the anvil she balanced the swords fang on. **_CLANG!_**  
  
"That should do it," the blonde muttered to herself as she placed down the hammer and rose from her kneeling position; the blade still in her hands as she walked over towards a large stone vessel filled with shimmering water and a mace emitting an orangey glow. Filia dipped the red blade into the water to cool as vapours of steam rushed up to greet her stricken face as she felt something smooth and soft trace an intricate pathway down her spinal cord and stop at the spot where her tail would emerge from. The dragon maiden's pupils shrunk, _"It can't be............I mean I thought I was imagining things before, that Namagomi Mazoku should have left for GOOD last time!"_ she thought to herself as she dropped the steel completely into the water with a _THUD_ and wheeled around. The mist of smoke, however, concealed any intruder in a blanket of white.  
  
"You can come out anytime now, Xellos," she growled as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Her tone had an acidic edge to it as her tail swung restlessly at her feet. It seemed that the appendage burst out of her garment as he made his secretive arrival. "Well…" the ryuuzoku drawled impatiently as the steam dissipated only leaving a smiling mazoku as its replacement. His hands clasped tightly together as he viewed the girl with one amethyst eye.  
  
"Yare, yare honestly Filia-san you're no fun at all." he pouted as he stepped a few inches closer to the irritated and fuming mistress of the house, "Not even a hug and kiss for your dearest friend…...such a terrible and rude hostess." He chastised as he shook his head in mock disapproval; ignoring the throbbing vein in her temple or the newly protruding fangs that emerged from her mouth. "_Hmmm_, well won't you be offering me some tea for my arrival? I haven't seen you for months," he cried wiping a feigned tear from the crack of his eyelids, "Oh yes." He perked his head up and smiled at the female dragon. "I forgot to congratulate you on Valgarv's hatching! What will it be seven or eight more days now?" he questioned as Filia grabbed the cooling mace in her hands and rushed the stunned monster.  
  
"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, NAMAGOMI MAZOKU!" she screamed as a tedious brawl began with the complete and utter destruction of the Gold's weaponry workshop and then they managed work their way towards her pottery work station destroying every vase and tea cup in sight.  
  
The corner of the dragon's eyes twitched as the slip of her overalls slouched off her shoulders, displaying a patch of her skin. Her breasts heaved up and down as she panted down as much air as she could swallow. The dragon sighed as the unhealthy shade of blue washed over her complexion and she laid the mace to rest on the wall. She slumped down to rest on her rear along side the wall and looked up at the Cheshire grinning beast priest. Xellos looked at her with an amused grin as he reached behind his back and pulled out an indigo teacup embroidered with golden wolf auras that entwined into a chain.  
  
_"Ne, ne, ne_ Filia-san how much for this?" the demon questioned as he stooped down to be level with her; looking her straight in the eye with his mysterious closed gaze.  
  
The dragon frowned and gave him a sceptical look as she gazed at her damaged and completely destroyed work areas. She looked back at the grinning mazoku and sighed with annoyance; the veins in her head were beginning pound like a bongo drum."Twelve million golds, two hundred silvers, fifty bronzes and three hundred golds for damage payments." she murmured holding out her gloved hand for her payment.  
  
The priest balked and raised a purple eyebrow as he looked at the depressed dragon. He smoothly swatted away her waiting hand. "That much for **ONE** teacup? And most of this chaos was your doing might I add." he reasoned, "How about one million golds for the damage and five hundred for the cup," he haggled as he brought a small pouch of coins from his beige satchel that rested on his shoulder.  
  
The dragon smirked and swatted away his gold, "No sale. Take my offer or no deal." she retorted in a superior and grand voice as she crossed her arms against her bosom. Xellos opened his irritated glinting eyes and blinked in astonishment as he quickly closed them.  
  
"Filia-san, you're such a cruel, **selfish** dragon! Don't old friends get discounts or something." he complained as he still remained grinning at her devious tactics.  
  
"Nope, now pay up," she smiled as her eyes narrowed into slits, "And remember old friend." She nearly cringed. "My other important and deeply obeyed policy is you break it you **BUY IT!**" she bellowed as she pointed towards the sea of shattered pottery and antiques lying in masses upon shards.  
  


*

  
  
"So you actually paid for everything,.....and that's what you did with your three day break, annoy that dragon child?" a husky and smooth voice asked as the lavender haired monster enthusiastically nodded his head. "With that much sum of currency your dragon could go on lifetime retirement if she so desired," the voice stated as the finger removed the cigarette from her ruby red lips while she parted her exposed legs displaying a great view of her most private places.  
  
Xellos lazily smiled up at his master as his head began buzzing with the nostalgic musk of blood and wine and a yellowish tint of smoke that flared his nostrils. He watched Juu-ou-sama shift sluggishly in her lengthy and slender chair that was covered with the bones and skins of her hunted and most worthy prey. A small crown of obscured human skulls encircled the head of the chair where strands of her silver tresses spilt over the dormant pates. Her slim almond coloured body was merely clothed in a few scrapes of black fabric that showed great amounts of skin in various alluring positions. The sash that wrapped around her petite waist was made from dragon scales. _Golden dragon scales._  
  
"Tell me my cunning wolf, of the unborn dragon." She interjected as she scathed her dagger like nails on the snout of a wolf that lay at her side; small trickles of black blood spewed from the wound and tarnished her crimson nails. "Tell me of how the reborn Valgarv....pardon me Val is it, is fairing, you said he would be hatching in a few days is the dragon woman planning to send him off or is she actually going to keep him?" she inquired as she clutched her hands around a crystal goblet and brought it up to rest on her full lips. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, tiny specks of scarlet glinted at the priest.  
  
"Hmm, about one or two more days tops I'm wagering on and Filia-san is determined on raising Val herself with her two beast men servants. She is set of repent and cleansing of her races sins and repaying Valgarv it seems," Xellos explained in an impressed tone. He was quite enthused by the dragon's goals of challenging herself to take care of the young ancient dragon no matter what.  
  
"How….noble," the Dark Lord drawled in low voice as she eyed her priest."Xellos," she said in a soft voice her lips curling in a crude sneer, "I have a mission for you." She placed the goblet down and he gave her his full attention, "I want you to bring me the Ancient Dragon egg and kill the Golden Dragon that poses as his guardian, dispose of this.....Filia UI Copt and bring the egg to me." She purred as she stroked her hand against the downy bear skin she was lying on.  
  
Xellos arched a purple eyebrow in surprise as he faintly wrinkled his nose. His unmasked facade ceased for a few seconds. The mazoku shook his head meditatively as he slapped a Cheshire grin on his face and eyed his mistress. "Hai, it shall be done Juu-ou-sama," he replied in a low tone as he gave a deep bow and turned on his heel. His staff conjuring into his waiting hands as he readied himself for a teleport out of his mistress' sanctum. A charming whistle caused him to crane his head and view his master as she abraded her nails against the red tattooed streaks on her cheek.  
  
"Dearest wolf, do hurry I wish to see the young dragon's hatching with my own eyes and I believe his new, rightful family should witness it as well." she chuckled as she jabbed her claws towards the wolves lounging around in every direction of her chambers; all of them yapping apprehensively at their mistress' whim. The trickster beamed at his creator and gave a small wave as he melted out of sight.  
  
"Valgarv....a living, breathing amalgamation between mazoku and ryuuzoku." the female mazoku muttered to herself as she lit another cigarette and embedded it between her full red lips a feral grin forming at the crook of her mouth. "Whoever thought a half-breed between two races that despised each other so greatly could have such a potent outcome?" she questioned to herself as she blew a smoke ring through her parted lips, _"An outcome I and I alone shall posses."_ she thought to as she gingerly tapped the cigarette into a diamond ashtray.  
  
"_Hmm_," she purred gleefully raising her bloodied nail to her lips; giving it a lick, "That little dragon girl will be in for quite a surprise," she moaned as she allowed a few wolves to lap up the remaining liquid; she smiled to herself as she swatted the demonic dogs away, "Perhaps the young Val will be just the mazoku to be moulded as well as my dearest little wolf, and my forces will rise drastically." she mused as she brought the cigarette to rest on her lips tossing her head to look at the full moon. The night was still young and a good hunt was afoot as a mournful howl ricocheted throughout the land.  
  


*

  
  
"I wonder when they'll be back...perhaps I should've gone instead," Filia mumbled to herself. She was contemplating her decree to have ushered Jillas and Gravos on an errand to purchase extra material for her vases and perhaps some iron. The stuff she bought the other day ago was too brittle and shattered whenever she slammed her hammer against it. "Guess I can't complain about it now, _ne_ little one?" she smiled as she eyed the ancient dragon's basket sitting contently on the table in front of her as she continued to polish her mace against a blanch cloth.  
  
The ryuuzoku woman placed down the fabric and allowed the weapon to sit on her periwinkle blue knee-length skirt as she reached for her pink tea cup that was beside the woven basket. She drank the beverage and cringed it was long gone cold as she skimmed her view across the rim.  
  
"_Huh_, "she whispered as she noticed the unborn ancient dragon shift at one hundred and eighty degree angle in his egg; his arms and tail already clawing at the protective shell, but his wavering soon stopped and ceased all motion. The maiden found herself loss of words as she gulped down the rest of the chilly tea, despite the liquid she just drank her throat was dry as a bone; her eyes never wavered from the dragon.  
  
"I can't believe it, he might just hatch today,...oh no Jillas and Gravos must be here to see thi...." the dragon stopped her sentence as a dark aura rippled against her heightened senses. She smiled to herself hoping that Xellos would not visit her for a much longer period instead of just staying away for the past two days. She kept her back to him and grinned. "Alright Xellos you can stay, but...," she wheeled around and faced him he was disturbingly quiet; it unnerved her to an extent. The dragon blinked and studied him warily as he laid his staff to rest against the wall; giving the dragon a feeble smile. "_Anou_, Xellos is there someth...." the dragon misplaced her comforting words as the mazoku broke leisurely into jovial laughter and sheepishly rubbed his hand against the back of his head.  
  
"I think I'll make us some tea, that one seems to need a re-fill, _ne_," he chuckled as he walked up to the ryuuzoku and placed his gloved hands on her shoulder pushing her down to sit on the chair. "_Hoi, hoi_ sit Filia-san it'll be my treat," he replied as he patted her head like a dog and strutted towards the kitchen his cape billowing tranquilly against the hardwood floor.  
  
The Gold blinked in confusion and gritted her teeth vehemently. "Who gave him the permission to just barge in here and start gallivanting around my kitchen," she growled her hands clenching, "....and his treat who grew those herbs he's using to make the tea in the first place." She cursed as she titled her head to catch a glimpse of him boiling the water; her face heated when he spun his head around and winked mischievously; waving his gloved finger at her. "_Hmph_," she sniffed loudly, raising her nose in the air as her blush crept further across her cheeks.  
  


*

  
  
Filia sipped casually against the margin of her blush coloured teacup, the aggravating heat not affecting her dulled dragon's tongue as she shifted her gaze from the mazoku to view the setting sun. Her servants have failed to return and it seemed like Val's hatching would begin soon for he was moving restlessly in his egg. The dragon clicked her canine teeth as she turned back to the mazoku and sighed. "Why are you here, Xellos?" she inquired for the _umpteenth_ time as the monster merely smiled and placed his teacup down.  
  
"That is a secret," he replied smoothly for the _umpteenth_ time ignoring her crossed glare. "So, Filia-san……continue with that story," he began as he re-filled his cup and smiled at her, "After you threw a fit at the high priest what did you do afterwards,…………don't tell me you hit him with that mace of yours, did you?" he questioned as the dragon rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and drank the remains of her tea.  
  
"Well its not like he didn't have it comin.....wait a minute ever since you got here you've been asking about my past for no explicit reason." she said as she gaped at him long and stout, "Why is it so important to know anyway," the dragon stopped and tapped a finger on the base of her chin, "Don't tell me you're here just to know more about me." she joked as the superior tone she wielded wavered. She didn't like it where her theories were ending up for Xellos' arrival. The dragon's tail swished irritably to right knocking the mace that sat beside her as she coiled the appendage around her leg. "Well, Xellos time for you to lea....the egg!" she yelled as she dragged her gaze from the priest towards the cracking shell. "This might be it," she said as she leapt off the couch and went to kneel beside the basket.  
  
The violet manned mazoku got up from his seat and walked quietly towards the staff that lay silent against the wall since his arrival. "Hai, it should be about time, now," the mazoku breathed looking briefly at the darkening sky mixed with the cool colours of azure and plum and the heat colours of orange and yellow. He grabbed his staff and walked over towards the patient dragon kneeling cheerfully on the floor. Filia's tail wagged contently as she shifted her eyes to look at the looming shadow that covered her like a blanket.  
  
The ryuuzoku looked up and saw Xellos towering over her; his lavender bangs shadowed his closed eyes as the grip on his staff tightened. A grim smile was plastered on his lips as he raised the weapon's ruby orb a few inches away from the dragon's chest. "Xellos, what are you….." she whispered as she tried to get to her feet only to plop back down; her body feeling stiff as she sluggishly covered half of her mouth that refused to work. _"The tea,"_ she screamed mentally. Her sapphire eyes widened as she looked up at her empty teacup and then her eyes flew back towards the trickster priest.  
  
The monster cocked his head to the side and the ryuuzoku caught his trademark grin. His lethal amethyst eyes twinkled slightly as he muttered a few demonic words striking inky black tendrils from the crimson orb through Filia's chest. The dragon failed to utter a scream as she slumped to the ground while the onslaught on her body slowly ceased; blood leaked relentlessly through her wound and her gapping lips. The dragon began to shake uncontrollably as her vision blurred and she looked up at the smiling priest. Then inevitably blacked out.  
  


*

  
  
She opened her eyes and noticed she was in her pink bed now stained scarlet from her blood as she saw Xellos holding the woven basket in his right hand; his staff gone. Filia wanted to shriek but the pain her body was excruciating so much that it made her want to wretch. Her lips curled as she swallowed back the dribbling liquid in her mouth. "Xel....los.....you,...give him back.....don't take him......please," she begged gasping for air as hot tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.  
  
The beast priest smiled sympathetically and laid the woven satchel to rest on her beige nightstand; walking slowly up to the distressed dragon he gently placed his hand on her damp hair brushing it softly. He drew his lips towards her and gave her a light kiss; licking lavishly at the blood he caught on her mouth. "Just rest, the pain will leave soon. I promise," he whispered in her ear as he backed up and gripped the basket; he rewarded her with his back as he shimmered out of view.  
  
Filia's bosom heaved up and down as the flow of her blood increased. She tried to call for help but her voice would no longer function as her tongue drowned in blood. Healing herself was totally out of option in her current condition. The dragon smiled bitterly to herself, _"What a fool I am...to have trusted that...that...Namagomi mazoku,_" the tears gushed down her red cheeks, _"Jillas, Gravos, and Valgarv I failed them all.....but maybe I can save him. I mustn't give up."_ the girl pledged in her mind as she concentrated as hard as she could a golden light engulfing her; praying she'd be transported to the stolen egg.  
  


*

  
  
Filia landed roughly on her side as her blood soaked the grass she laid on. She lifted her head and few millimetres as she sniffed the air. It was hard to tell with the blood blocking her senses but it smelt like a forest, somewhere south of her shop. The dragon cursed as her body shook; she no longer contained the strength of keeping her human guise stable painfully she reverted to her original dragon form that reflected in the emerging moon's light. The rays bounced off the parts of her body that was drenched in blood. _"That's enough........I can't teleport anymore or do anything for that matter."_  
  
The birds rustled in their nests as they viewed a large shadowy figure panting desperately in the light of the moon; the creature's tail flapping limply as a small cloth of fabric trembled with each flick. The feathery animals chirped their heads to the side as they saw the behemoth's chest slowly heave up and then down and then continued to lie motionless. The shadowy creature's eyes flickered for an instant as they sluggishly closed, its snout curled up into a disarming snarl.  
  
_"Val,.....Xellos,.........you bastard.....you better take good care of him."_  
  


*

  
  
Xellos shook his violet head and smiled wistfully as he teleported into his creator's chambers. He felt it; Filia's life signature gave a final ripple and was no longer present on any plane. She had finally passed on. He sighed; it must have been a lonely death. He was lightly considering staying with her until she died; perhaps it would have been less painful, _"Oh well, what's done is done."_ He thought with a rough grin as he faced his master.  
  
The Dark Lord beckoned her priest closer as she greedily eyed the bundle and its contents. The wolves at her heels stretched on their haunches and began to make a small path for Xellos to walk through them; some of the dogs curious enough to trail at his heels to get a good sniff of the satchel. The Beastmaster hastily grabbed the basket from the priest and watched the young Ancient Dragon shift its scaled arms out of his dimly glowing shell.  
  
"Well done, my cunning wolf, well done. It was a pity that dragon had to die, she was quite different from the rest, but I can't help but think what type of face she conjured when you finished her off," she laughed with mirth as the dragon's tail lashed out of the egg shattering it in numerous places. Xellos stiffly nodded his head as he took a better look at the cracking egg; a little interested of the birth of the reborn dragon. His snout was next to protrude from the sphere and soon he was squeaking a high pitch tune getting the wolves quite agitated that they attempted to quiet the creature themselves. "Silence all of you, let the dragon be," she hissed pushing the shaggy beasts away.  
  
Xellos took a deep breathe and stared down at the newly emerged young Val, squinting his golden eyes up at him. _"Filia-san would've loved to see this....alas it couldn't be,"_ he mused as he etched his view from the dragon to his creator, _"After this will Juu-ou-sama attempt to change Val into a mazoku....then all of Filia's hopes and dreams for Val to be a normal dragon will be completely shattered."_ The mazoku thought as a flash of cerulean blue eyes blurred his amethyst vision. _"Will I allow that to happen....Can I allow it to happen?"_ he growled to himself causing the wolves to whimper at his side.  
  
_"I don't think I can."_  
  


* * *

  
  
**A/N:** So what do you think of Dancing with the Devils? Are Xellos and Filia in character or totally OOC, becasue if they are I wouldn't mind some advice to help correct them. Critiscm is always welcome as long as your not plain right insulting my fic or couple bashing. Any questions just e-mail me. Thank you for reading my fic. And don't for get to review.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Dancing with the Devils**

  
  


**Chapter Two**

  
  
The Dark Lord weaved her sultry scarlet gaze over the young dragon she grasped. Currently the mistress of the island was cleaning the reincarnated lizard with the downy hide of a white stag. The Ancient hissed passionately at the Beastmaster as she wiped the skin across his small snout; ignoring his seething protests. The coal coloured lizard opened its minute jaws and clamped his fangs against the female mazoku's finger; wriggly his head fiercely to the right, to rip his oppressor's limb to shreds.  
  
Juu-ou-sama laughed heartily as she wiggled the finger that was embedded in the lizard's mouth. "_Hmmm_, he'll make a fine mazoku with this attitude, but alas I don't think he cares for me much." she chuckled merrily as she pried her finger from his tightening jaws.  
  
The dragon blinked and growled at the woman as he looked around his new environment; his senses flared as he frantically searched for the faces that he sensed when he was dormant in his egg. The dragon trembled slightly as it gazed at the savage wolves that were littered all over the ground, then back at the woman that displeased him greatly and then a man with shoulder length purple hair. The Ancient tilted his head to the side. Although he yearned to witness a figure with a mane of pure spun gold that cascaded past her shoulders the man with the lavender hair was a bit more familiar.  
  
"I think he likes you, my dearest wolf, you always did have a way with children." the Beastmaster mused as she allowed the youth to claw from her hands and yip adoringly up at Xellos. The monster smiled softly as he cupped his hand around the small scaly frame of the dragon. "Oh, what a lovely sight, after a day or two we shall broach his ascension into our little pack." She purred as she searched for a cigarette.  
  
The trickster priest balked as he looked down at the curious lizard. _"She'll turn him into a mazoku so soon that definitely won't due. I think I must buy some time. The ascension is too anon.......and I owe her, at least I can protect Val for the time being."_ he thought as his mind calculated up an ultimatum to delay the ascension as long as possible. Xellos smiled and opened one mischievous amethyst eye at his master, "My Lord Juu-ou-sama, would it be wise to undergo the young Valgarv's coming into a mazoku so early?" the priest questioned.  
  
The Beastmaster raised a silver eyebrow and warily eyed her servant as she blew a minute oval smoke ring at him, "It is best to leave that verdict to _me_ my cunning wolf, but you have aided me in the ways of judgement so persuade me. Tell me why I should wait," she ordered as a feral grin snaked upon her painted lips.  
  
The lavender haired monster bowed gracefully and gently placed Valgarv to sit on his basket and peer intrudingly up at the adults. "Well, I propose that we patiently wait until the young Ancient Dragon becomes of age. It would be wise to first give him proper training in all the types of magic and use his dragon heritage to its full potential and then align him into our mazoku lineage. After all I think one of the reason's Valgarv was such a worthy opponent was not only because his new mazoku powers he inherited from Garv but he was probably strong when he was full dragon as well," the mazoku persuaded as Beastmaster cocked her head to the side and grinned.  
  
"An excellent rebuttal my little wolf, and I think I may take you up on the offer." she began as Xellos hid his smirk, "But I would rather prefer to enhance his aging my own way." she explained as she took another puff from her cigarette, "Dragons do age so slowly," she said scornfully, "That I think it would be best if we fed the child Noctenna flowers that could increase his growth, I doubt the drug will damage his body and if it does we'll expose of him and begin a new experiment." she beamed a predatory smile at Xellos.  
  
The priest nodded his head and smiled, "_Hai_, an excellent and well thought plan, Juu-ou-sama." he praised as the almond coloured woman shifted her gaze to rest on the sitting dragon.  
  
Her red eyes widening with excitement as she brushed her pink tongue against the side of her lips, "Now, on to next of business I've been wondering what to call the young lad, any suggestions my dear wolf since he seems to like you best." she laughed as she stretched her shoulders; her chest revealing a silhouette view of her breasts.  
  
"Val," he responded, "I'd prefer if we allow his name to remain as Val." he breathed as the mistress of the chambers smiled a fanged grin and nodded her head in approval; silver tresses shadowing her face.  
  
"Val it is then,"  
  


*

  
  
Jillas and Gravos sat casually in the front seats of the rickety brown wagon, as the ogre cracked his black reigns to get the two large feathery birds to pick up their pace and break into a small jog. The rising ominous orb of yellow and orange rose from within the clouds as the light shimmered of the raw material that lay shakily in the back of the cart; the more sensitive materials were covered with a blue quilted blanket.  
  
"_Ahhh_," Jillas yawned his eyes looking a little puffy as both his arms and tail stretched in the heat of the new dawn. The red fox turned to the lizard steering the wagon and grinned sheepishly. "I never thought it would take so long just to get some supplies, but at least we got all the stuff on Onee-san's list." the fox said with another small yawn as the birds began to slow down as they approached their home.  
  
"_Heh_, I dun rememba' seein' ten pounds of gunpowder on that list, Jillas." Gravos mumbled as he lightened his hold on the reigns and the feathery animals stopped at their destination point. The lizard jumped from his seat and landed on the ground. "As long as you dun, upset Filia-sama by blowin' somethin up I won't say a word." he began as Jillas hopped of the wagon, brushing past the two large birds.  
  
"Great to be home, you don't think Val-sama hatched from his egg when we were gone do you?" the fox inquired as the ogre paused from removing the supplies from the cart to give a shrug. The rouge fox blinked and went to place his gloved on threshold knob only to stop and suppress a shudder while he wrinkled his nose from a pungent scent. The scent reminded him of the time when Filia accidentally sliced an area on her hand when she was creating an axe blade."Gravos forget the cargo and get over here!" the fox yelled as he barged into the desolate house.  
  
Jillas cringed as he stepped into the sickly silent house, not a single whisper was heard as he walked deeper into his home, heading into the sitting room. The fox's head spun as he neared the area and then his burgundy pupils' shrunk as his heart thumped madly in his furry chest. His scarlet snout wrinkled as his hands that rested at his side clenched in disbelief. Gravos came barging in his normal eye closed.  
  
"Wats' so important you gettin' all snippy fer?" he questioned as his red eye shimmered. He opened his normal one; the carefree smile slipped from his face as he staggered back in horror. "Blood." he breathed as his eyes lingered at the puddle of red liquid that shimmered beside the coffee table. Gravos found he was unable to breathe as he stiffly dragged his dazed face towards the sniffling creature beside him.  
  
"Gravos....it's....it's....Onee-san!" he cried digging his gloved hands into his furry scalp as large tears escaped from his normal and bandaged eyes.  
  
The lizard man growled and clenched his face as he grabbed the fox by the collar of his orange shirt and hefted him up so he was looking him in the face. "Pull yerself together, yer nose must be blocked it can't be....it's impossible," he hissed as the distressed dog continued to weep, "Quit cryin' it might belong ta someone else...a person in need that Filia-sama tried to heal…..yeah. There probably upstairs," he reasoned as he tried to swallow the large lump in his throat.  
  
"I...I'll go see if she's there." Jillas sniffled as his eyes flickered into a more dazed stare. He knew his nose wasn't blocked or giving him any false leads although he was praying to all the Gods that it was.  
  
"Keep an eye out fer' Val-sama's egg, I dun see it anywhere." The lizard man stated as he headed towards a closet taking out a small mace. Not quite as large or heavy as Filia's but it would do. "Ah'll just check the workshop ta see if she's down there." he whispered as he clumsily made his way out of sight.  
  


*

  
  
Jillas madly blinked back the tears in his eyes as he saw the same mass of blood staining his sister's bed. He quickly ran to the mattress and sniffed the liquid; it felt as if his ribcage contracted. "Onee-san.....," he cried as his nose twitched spastically, "That scent, it smells like that mazoku,….. Xellos Metallium and....Val-sama!" he bellowed his tears ceased as he snarled; his fur getting more electrified with each pulsating second. "Jillas," a cracking voice called, "Filia-sama...she's not here is she....Jillas..."  
  
"It was him! It was him who did this to Onee-san and stole Val-sama's egg!" the fox howled as he rushed up towards his companion. Jillas' frown deepened as the ogre gave him a perplexed look slowly mouthing the word _who_. "Xellos Metallium that's who, that mazoku scum, it was him, Gravos. His scent is all over this room, the sitting room and kitchen and he had Val-sama with him." he growled clenching his fists together.  
  
Gravos fought back a grimace as he thought over the situation; one thing didn't add up where were Filia-sama's body and the egg? The creature frowned and warily eyed the fox, "Jillas, I want you to go and find Lina Inverse. She might know what's going on and Filia-sama usually said that, that _mazoku_," he spat, "Usually hung around with them, perhaps they could tell us what's going on." he finished with a low tone.  
  
The fox looked at him with an empty look, "What could they possibly do?" he muttered as the larger beastman lead him shakily downstairs towards the kitchen away from the bedroom that had the concentrated scent of their dear friend.  
  
"Jillas....just go would you....they should be here for this!" he barked his voice a lot more sharper like cold steel, "I'll clean up this place and try to find her...her.....," he trailed off unable to finish the sentence.  
  
His eyes downcast, "Alright, I'll go." the fox whispered as he turned on his heel and sauntered to the closest closet to the door; he removed his tapered cloak that Filia helped mend and his latest model of his twin shotguns. "Gravos, I shall return with Lina Inverse in a few days." the beast replied as he hastily bustled out the front door setting his mind to find the flat-chested sorceress, pushing reality, disbelief, pain and sorrow aside.  
  


*

  
  
"Over here! Over here!" squealed the high pitched voice of a young male child as he lead the irritated mass of villagers deeper into the lush forest. "Just into the next valley and you'll see it." the boy replied as he dashed deeper into the bushes pushing a strand of beige locks out of his face.  
  
"Rin, are you sure that you saw a dragon in these woods or are you just playing wolf cause if you are your rear will be tanned red for five seasons." his father cursed as he and his fellow townsfolk followed the boy into the woods cautious of every step.  
  
"I swear it Otou-sama a giant dragon it's scales made entirely out of gold but it was all covered in blood seems as dead as a dormouse." he said giving his father a Cheshire grin only to be rewarded with a scowl. "Trust me Otou-sama I'm not out playin' wolf today." he chirped.  
  
The man turned his head to the left were the village's high priest walked. He gave an apologetic smile, "Forgive me Houshi-sama, if my boy played us all for fools just to look for some dragon beast." he muttered as he bashfully rubbed the scarred bridge of his nose.  
  
The high priest tranquilly shook his head and gave a small bow; steady moonbeams reflected off his white garbs. "No need, for not too long ago I sensed a great presence that was losing its connection to this world as it passed away. So I believe your child may be telling the truth." he spoke in a soft voice as the boy hopped up and down on his bare feet madly waving his arms.  
  
"There! There it is!" the boy screeched as the priest and villagers came in for a closer look. They all narrowed their eyes and raised their torches as they saw the shadows crawl away from the large silhouette figure. The humans gasped in fear as they saw the behemoth of the beast covered in gold scales, its stationed long tail curved like an S in the grass as if it were a snake ready to strike and with a large ghastly hole that shot through the left side of its chest; the grass around the creature was stained a rich scarlet. The boy nodded his head and pointed to the deceased lizard, "See I told ya there was a dragon here." he bragged as he began to walk forward only to be wrenched back painfully by his father.  
  
"Don't go any closer to it, Rin. Who knows how that thing died, maybe we should just stay away from it." he hissed as he turned to the priest for approval but only to see him with closed eyes thinking in deep concentration over the scene.  
  
"But, Seto-han look at thing." a burly man with a frizzy dark moustache breathed. "Its scales are made out of gold. If we strip it the economy for the village will definitely greaten. There'd be no harm from taking the scales it'll just rot the earth anyway if it stays." he reasoned as a few of the people nodded their heads at his idea inching closer to the dragon.  
  
"Your mad, leave the creature be what if it died there for a reason. A disease perhaps, Derrick, all of you come to yer senses." Seto said turning his heated gaze to his fellow townsfolk. "We should just back up and leave." he whispered clutching his son's shoulder tighter as a few nodded their heads and began to back away.  
  
"Yer daft, Seto to leave such a prize." hissed a person as a verbal war consumed the group of people as they savagely debated the solution of what to do with the creature. The priest's pale white face marred in irritation as his serene watery blue eyes snapped open and calmly glared at the crowd.  
  
"Minna-san, please listen." he announced as he grabbed every ear's attention. "It would be best for us to not remove any part of the dragon. Nor, should we allow it to rest here without interference from ourselves. To prevent a rise of ryuuzoku mononoke we must bury the body and conduct a proper burial then build a shrine honouring the great beast to protect our village and forest. When it is over none shall come to this area for it will be donned a sacred ground." he finished with a hard voice ignoring the few mumbles. "Now everyone please get your shovels and wood."  
  


*

  
  
"_Eah_! That should do it Houshi-sama!" an adolescent male with a blue mane called to the priest as he patted the freshly covered earth. All night every male hand helped lower the creature into its grave and cover it with soil.  
  
The priest smiled softly and gave a small bow of appreciation, "Thank you, minna-san," he responded as he stepped to the front of the dug up earth. The Houshi took a tight grip onto the small brown pouch that rested on his hip. He opened the small satchel and dug his hand into its content taking out small grains of salt and tossed carefully onto the grave. "My staff please." he commanded as a villager clumsily ran up to him and brought him his golden staff crafted with red feather at the peak and three hoops that symbolised; Knowledge, Love and Courage. The priest took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he muttered a few words purifying the body of the grave and the area. _"May you rest in peace and be cleansed of all the sorrow that you harboured before you passed on, great beast."_  
  


*

  
  
"_Ahhh_, but how in the world am I supposed to find Lina Inverse?!" Jillas cried in a shrill voice as he hopped off the dingy looking large flightless bird and peered curiously around the town square of a small city. "I've been travelling for four days now and I haven't seen a clue of her...ehh." he said with a blink as a small blue piece of paper flew up and hit him on the snout.  
  
"_Tairo's All you Can Eat Buffet_....eat until you explode." the beast man read as he tore his eyes away from the parchment and thought. "Lina Inverse would probably..." Jillas was interrupted with numerous shattering screams in front of him. His dog-like ears twitched as he listened intently to the abnormal commotion.  
  
"Run! Run, the enemy to all who live is attempting to cast the Dragon Slave! Get out of the restaurant now she says she wants it all!" villagers screeched as they sped away from the taboo position.  
  
The fox sweatdropped and allowed a brief smile to etch itself on his snout as he leisurely hopped onto his bird and sauntered off in the direction; his cloak billowing in the wind.  
  


*

"Lina-san that was an extremely rude thing to do, threatening all the people away just because you want the all-you-can-eat for yourself." a young girl with short black hair berated to a scarlet-haired female with large strands of spaghetti placed between her lips. The sorceress swallowed the rouge noodles and eyed the girl that accused her.  
  
"_Hmph_, I don't think you can really say that Amelia. You, Zel and Gourry really didn't try to stop me from doing it and you know as well as I we need food to help us regain our strength we've been fighting bandits for days, now." Lina stated as chomped her teeth into a stray chicken leg.  
  
A man in light tan garbs with wiry cobalt hair scoffed slightly and tightened his grip on his blanch mug. "And _whose_ fault is it we befell upon numerous bandit gangs from every direction as far as the eye can see." Zelgadis muttered in an accusing voice as the girl stiffened and gave an innocent shrug.  
  
"Its Lina fault, right?" a man with long golden hair questioned as he tried to pry a large chunk of steak away from the growling sorceress with his fork.  
  
"Listen if it weren't for me we wouldn't have gotten a lead to whe...." Lina released her hold on her eating utensil which caused Gourry and his prize to go tumbling to the floor in a heap. The small chested girl and her troupe squinted at the cloaked new comer. "Jillas...long time no see...what are you doing here?" she inquired quickly grabbing some of her plates and pulling them closer to her chest.  
  
"Lina Inverse, finally I found you. I...." the fox chocked on his heart clenching words realizing his mission was half completed and he'd have to explain the tragic reasons of his arrival. "Onee-san....Onee-san is....." he bit his tongue as he slurred his words together tears leaked down his face as the group of misfits gave him a perplexed look. "Onee-san!" he wailed as he ran into, much to her surprise Lina's arms.  
  
"**Oi**, Jillas what's going on?" she growled as a red flush grew very apparent on her cheekbones as he continued to sob shakily into her shirt. The princess of Saillune and the chimera removed themselves from their seats and even Gourry managed to cease his violent chewing on his meat and peer curiously at the creature as they walked over to the wailing fox and distressed sorceress.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with, Jillas-san do you think something happened to Filia-san or Valgarv's egg." Amelia pondered as she tapped her chin titling her head slightly a few degrees. The blonde guardian sighed deductively.  
  
"_Anou_," he said timidly, "Whose Filia again?" he asked grateful that the fox was still attached to Lina so he wouldn't be pounded repetitively in the head by her fist. The chimera sighed and thought of the best way to describe the Golden dragon to the forgetful swordsman.  
  
"To sum her personality up into a few words that even you Gourry should understand would be: The dragon that drank a lot of tea and carried around a **BIG** mace." Zelgaids finished as Gourry cringed slightly rubbing his head making a small sound in recognition as they turned back to the serious Lina.  
  
The petite sorceress shook the howling fox off her small frame as she grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him away, "Calm down you crazy fox!" she growled as she gave him a small shake. Jillas twitched his dripping nose and began to ease out of his hysteria; his breathes coming in short pants. "Good," she smiled but it was strained as she worriedly eyed the beastman, "Now what happened to Filia?" she said very slowly so it would register into his mind. The others began to crowd around and eyed the creature.  
  
The beast wiped away his tears and focused his gaze to look at his jittery feet. He took a deep breathe and steadied his voice, "We believe that Onee-san is dead." he whispered as his stomach did flip flops so much that it made him want to wretch.  
  
Lina's eyes widened in astonishment as she felt her knees get weak, "What did you say....?" she breathed as her mind continuously replayed his words but he must be wrong. He must be telling some joke.  
  
Amelia sunk to the floor sluggishly and began to shiver, "Filia-san is..." she couldn't continue as the trembling princess gazed up at the fox with big doe eyes.  
  
Zelgadis merely narrowed his eyes at Jillas and stared at him incredulously. "Are you positive that Filia is..." he stopped at the final word as if he tasted something wretchedly bitter.  
  
Gourry blinked and hastily looked over to the quaking fiery haired maiden as he wheeled his gaze over to the red fox. "She can't be dead, can she Lina?" he asked as the beastman solemnly nodded his head.  
  
"When me and Gravos returned home after an errand we came in the house and saw to large pools of blood in the sitting room and her bedroom. The blood had the same scent of Onee-san," he muttered as he continued to stare mindlessly at the floor, ".....although we never did find her body losing that much amount of blood even for a dragon would be impossible to sustain life" he finished as he jumped back slightly finding a raging Lina staring him hard in the eye.  
  
"Who? Who the hell did it, Jillas?!" she thundered as her teeth clenched and her fist rolled into two tight balls of fury. The fox growled and looked in her in the eye with equal pure rage.  
  
"I can't believe you're asking who did it. Isn't it obvious Lina Inverse," he spat in a grand voice mocking her name, "That mazoku....that Namagomi Mazoku was the one that killed Onee-san and to top it off he stole Val-sama's egg." the beast man hissed his tail writhing with anger that it lashed the hardwood floor with a thump.  
  
The woman gasped and stepped back slightly her stomach churning, "Xellos? Xellos was the one...are you sure?" she inquired disbelief was very apparent in her voice which caused the fox to snarl and bare his teeth.  
  
"Of course I'm sure....do you think I'd make all this up? That...that bastard mazoku was the one who killed Filia, his scent was all over the house and I smelt it on Onee-san's **BLOOD**!" he roared as he pivoted his body so he was giving the troupe the back of his cloak. "I honestly don't care if you believe me or not but I was sent to inform you and humbly ask if you'd come with me to sort this all out." he sniffed as he slowly trudged out the restaurant.  
  
Lina gulped and found herself having a hard time regaining her breathe. She blinked back the tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she felt a warm comforting pressure on her small shoulder. She shifted her head and saw Gourry with a small smile. "Lina, we should go....for her sake." he said as he removed his hand and stepped back. The girl stiffly nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, let's go." she mumbled as she waved her hand motioning for the others to follow in a woeful silence as they sluggishly traced the fox's trail out the door.  
  


*

  
  
After arriving to Filia's house Lina-tachi briskly bombarded Jillas and Gravos with questions and inspected the house although the stains of Filia's blood were gone they could still see a scarlet tint on her carpet and bed sheets. When that was completed they spent days searching for the body except for the two assistants who already accepted their friend's fate and were beginning to plan the day of Filia's funeral.  
  
The clouds were dark and silent as six dear friends and a few villagers gathered around a small marker of a golden dragon. They gazed patiently at the large mace littered with various flowers that were embedded in the ground at the stump of a large oak tree in Gold's garden. As the priest gave his final blessing Lina snuck her red gaze to side where the shadows were the darkest and frowned. "Huh," she breathed as someone tapped her shoulder. It was Zelgadis.  
  
"Lina the ceremony is over we can head back inside." he spoke in a soft voice as he motioned his head to the others who where walking in.  
  
The girl shook her head as she felt the tiniest trickle of water land on her cheekbone. "I'll come in shortly I'd just like to stay out here for a few seconds." she said as the chimera nodded his head and sauntered off leaving the sorceress and another alone. Lina ignored the approaching footsteps as she felt a looming shadow envelope her. She wrinkled her nose and gritted her teeth, "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed as the stranger smiled and shifted the bouquet of white and violet lilies.  
  
"_Yare, yare_ Lina did you really think I'd be as shrewd enough to miss _this_ you should know better," a cheerful voice chastised. Xellos bent down not minding the increase of rain that splattered on his face as he placed the bouquet at the base of the weapon. "Out of all the flowers I was the one who brought her favourite, white and violet lilies who'd have thought, _ne_?" he joked.  
  
The woman could feel the words of the Ragna Blade just on the tip of her tongue but she bit them back as she gave him a cool glare. "Why are you here, Xellos? After what you did how dare you drag your _gomi_ hide here." she snarled as the mazoku stood up and gave her a grin.  
  
"_Gomi? Ara_, you seem to be taking a delightful page out of Filia-san's book. Really Lina-san I may have killed the dragon but I had no harbour of hate for the girl. I came here to humbly respect her death." he explained as Lina couldn't figure out if he was being sincere or if he was just spewing feigning bull out of his mouth.  
  
The sorceress shifted her body to face his closed eye visage. "Then why did you kill her?" she questioned in a high shrill voice. Lina felt her hands positioning to perform the Dragon Slave but to her difficulty she held her arms to her side.  
  
Xellos smiled and gave her a wink as he tasted the sweet flavour of rage emitting off her. He could feel the heat of her anger as her emotions prepped her to cast a powerful spell but her mind cautiously held her back. "Orders are orders unfortunately. If Juu-ou-sama wished her dead I happily complied and did the job." he told as if he were talking to a small incompetent child. There was a bit of silence after that as Lina digested the information. The demon began to back up and gave a small wave, "Well Lina-san it's been fun but I should be..." he was cut off.  
  
"Where's the egg Xellos? Where is Valgarv's egg?" she asked as she crossed her arms stubbornly against her chest and rewarded him with a crossed look.  
  
"Xellos raised a purple eyebrow and smirked, "Thee egg.....well _Sore wa himitsu desu_, but even saying that Lina-san I think you already know, well farewell." he called as he vanished leaving the girl to ponder silently in the rain. The sorceress ran her fingers through her wet hair as she heard Amelia called her in before she got sick.  
  
"Coming!" she yelled as she jogged towards the house; thick mud splattering on her white boots. _"Just what do Xellos and his master have in store for that egg? What the hell is all this about and was it truly worth Filia's death?"_ she asked herself as she took a quick glimpse at the marker as the rain trickled off every flower breaking the petals except for one bouquet that was perfectly dry and looked beautiful even in this depressing weather. "White and violet lilies, huh?" she whispered as she ran into the house.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author's Note:**Well there's the second chapter, however its not the revised form but I've decided to post that later when I recieve it from my beta reader. So what did you guys think of Filia's funeral and Xellos' appearance? I pretty sure most of you are guessing if Filia might come back or stay dead as a doornail and you see in the next chapter which I've already finished and will be posting sooner or later. Please read and review I want to hear your comments and suggestions to make my story even better.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Dancing with the Devils**

  
  


**Chapter Three**

  
  


* * *

_sama_ or are you just pulling our leg cause if ya are I'll be happy to pull your leg off. I'm sick and tired of your little treasure hunts," a man with long caliginous hair hissed as he shifted a few strands from his irritated visage. He scornfully viewed his giddy and idiot leader being bombarded with bar wenches and alcohol. "Are you even listening to me," the man berated as his boss continued to grin foolishly at the women by his side. "Dnarc!"  
  
"Ah, calm down with ya's, Astor, its real alright." the short stubby man croaked as he sucked against the rim of his goblet and continued to allow a cute brunette massage his back. "You shouldn't be worryin' about somethin' that's nothin to worry about. C'mon were in a bar surrounded by beautiful woman, cold mead and ripe meat. Enjoy it like the others." Dnarc crooned as he pronged his finger to the remainder of his subordinates drinking merrily and jesting amongst themselves.  
  
"_Keh_, even if dat ting is legit what about the swarms of mazoku that will be after us just so they could get their slimy hands on it, huh? Did you think of that, oh great LEADER!" Astor drawled in a satirical tone as he bitterly shooed the scantily clad wench that positioned herself on his lap with the flick of his chained wrist.  
  
The ringmaster of the crew of bandits smiled lopsidedly as one individual of his minute harem rubbed their soft cheek against his bald spot. "Like that lot will know we have it!" he cheered as he took another long slosh from his glass and smacked a waitress on her rear to bring him more mead. Dnarc chuckled softly but frowned when he saw his right wing scowl deeply at him and slide his hands to the hilt of his blade "And if they're stupid enough to come after us it'll be too late," he reminded as he stuffed his gloved hand into his cloak, "I'll have already unleashed The Crimson Eyes of the Dark Mirror!" he announced arousing the attention of a few of his men.  
  
"If dat ting really does have a piece of dat Shabranigdo, and wat are ta chances you'll have him wrapped within your little leash. Wat makes ya so sure he'll lend ya his great powers, _hmm_ oh great leader." Astor glowered as he leant back into the old rickety chair and began to remove his hand from his blade. His boss was annoying the hell out of him and that mirror he held was slightly an eyesore. Not that it was ugly crafted in its three vine link outer rim that shaped a smooth oval; the colour was of a deep black. On the two sides of the rim was an ivory fang. The glass itself was a shimmering black that reflected nothing and had a tendency to emit a glimpse of lush red eyes always watching you as if you were something sweet to eat. The holder placed the mirror away.  
  
"_Hehehehe_! Don't tell me you're afraid of this little item and the creature it holds inside, Astor. My brains have gotten us this far, kid so no need to worry." he laughed oblivious to the statement his right hand man stated that it was he who actually gotten them this far. Dnarc drained his cup; his cheeks were tinted a rich blush as he looked angrily for the waitress to come back with his drink. "More MEAD!" he bellowed chucking the goblet into the vast crowd of men. THUNK! The leader of the bandits blinked and angled his head to the side as he saw a figure stand up and swiftly turn around.  
  
"_Who_ the hell did that?!" roared a very large and well muscled man. His messy crimson hair was ruffled by his rage and his shirtless chest began to flex in his irritation as he glared heatedly at the crowd gaining everyone's tensed attention. "Dnarc...I should've known it was you," the man breathed as he saw the culprit trying to conceal his face in the bosom of one of his fleeing admirers. "It's time I put you out of your miserable life." he spat as he withdrew the battleaxe that was attached to his hip.  
  
The women that cuddled intimately by the man's side soon disappeared and left him in his lonesome as he tried to establish a calm exterior but was only able to hold a composure that looked like he wet himself; Astor and the rest of his men sighed dejectedly. Dnarc took a large gulp of air and stiffly got up to stand on his two floundering feet. With a smooth exhale of breathe he stiffened his back and smirked, "_Heh_, like I would ever lose to an idiot like you, Saber," he boasted as he crossed his arms smugly and looked up at the large man stalking towards, "Especially now that I have....THIS!" he bellowed as he plucked the mirror out of its hiding place and shoved it into his oppressor's face.  
  
Saber stopped in his tracks as he looked at the odd object. He blinked again and inched his gaze to the short and stubby brown haired man standing before him with a stupidly grinning visage. "Oh, and what are ya gonna do with that? Help me style my hair or give me a new look?" he guffawed as a few people in the intrigued crowd cackled along with him. "Time to die," he replied in a ragged low tone as he easily twirled the weapon in his hand ignoring the eerie flash of red in the depth of the mirror's glass.  
  
"Wa...wa...wait!" Dnarc shrieked in a shrill voice as he tightened his hold on the mirror and lowered it to his stomach. "Baka, since an ignorant person like yourself has no idea what an item like this can do to you. I'll explain the details to you so you'll know what you're up against." He chattered in a hoarse voice as the man smirked and made a little bow for him to continue. "_Ha_, well you see this is the Crimson Eyes of the Dark Mirror an actual body fragment of Shabranigdo the Dark Lord, but not only that it gives me the power to seduce the minds of any living creature on this world making them clay in my fingers to mould. I could even make you happily disembowel yourself with a mere thought because of this thing. With this mirror the world can...no will be mine for the taking." he finished as a deadly silence sifted through the air.  
  
...But was soon broken with the merry laughter of everyone in the bar excluding Dnarc's very irritated and ashamed men. Saber clutched his shaking stomach as he placed his axe to rest on his hip once more rewarding his opponent an amused grin. "_Ehh_, I won't waste my energy killing a dumbass like you, but I will make you wish you were dead. Although...." he contemplated, ".......show me that mirror, show me if it really works." he bluffed giving a silent prayer hoping the item was nothing but another accursed bootleg merchandise.  
  
Dnarc smiled as waves of perspiration trickled down his face and neck. "A....aho," he stammered the corner of his mouth making an irritated twitch as he prepped the device. "I...I shall now release my WRATH!" he thundered as he thrust the mirror into the antagonist's face all the while shutting his eyes in fear. Everyone drew in a sharp breath and stared cautiously at the mirror waiting for something to conduct. Saber's pupils shrunk as he saw the black glass in front of his face....a few moments passed and the man smiled pushing the object away causing the Dnarc to stumble onto his behind.  
  
"_Hehehe_, feel your wrath, _huh_. Your no more harmful than the weakest child." he scoffed as the crowd of people erupted into laughter. "What type of fools would allow you to be their leader? Oi, anybody that followed this slug I'd advice you to swear your allegiance to me and join my gang." the man spoke as Dnarc clumsily got to his feet and gave a perplexed look to the mirror in his hands. He turned back to face the chuckling Saber.  
  
"Ha, you are a daft one if you think my men will betray me and jo..."  
  
"We accept." Astor replied as a few of Dnarc's _loyal_ men nodded their heads determinedly and gazed sheepishly at their astounded former leader to their new one. Saber chuckled and sauntered over to Astor and gave him a large slap on the back all the while keeping his eye on the black mirror. "Sorry, Dnarc-_sama_, but ya've played us fer fools long enough we choose ta join Saber's gang." he hissed as the shocked leader began to back up into the corner stuffing the useless mirror away.  
  
"Now about that beating.....," the scarlet mane bandit trailed off as a crooked grin began to frame on his lopsided lips. He slowly began to stalk towards the cowering bandit who was now utterly defenceless since his _ardent_ men mutinied on him and his unbeatable trump card was a dud.....for now at least. "Heh, I'm gonna enjoy this." the man crooned as he raised his flexed fist trimmed with knuckle bracings and began to inch back his elbow. A devilish glint lit up Saber's eyes as he heard Dnarc moan a small "_Mommy_," just before he slammed his fist into his face.  
  


*

  
  
"And stay out!" grunted Saber as he wrenched his arms forward and threw the bruised Dnarc onto his stomach out of the bar into the muddy streets of the city. The man looked down at the former leader with disgust as he turned on his heel and bounded back into the rowdy bar and slammed the entrance shut.  
  
The twitching figure that lay on the ground made a hurtfully twitched one of his puffy eyelids open as he stared at the dark and deserted street he now occupied. The man placed his aching palms onto the ground and tried to all his might to push himself onto his feet only to gasp in pain and fall onto his back. His large belly heaved up and down with each seedy gasp of air _"Traitorous dogs...,"_ he thought as a wry smile lit on his face, "But ah guess I'd do the same thing," he moaned as he painfully rolled into a dark alley and propped his back against a shadowy wall hidden between a garbage can.  
  
The vermin at his feet twitched their noses apprehensively for a moment and then totally ignored him as they went to scourge for food in the shabby environment. A strained chuckle escaped the man's hoarse throat as he crammed his cracking fingers into his cloak and ripped out his meaningless possession. He glared at the mirror; the dark glass didn't even bother to show his pitiful reflection. Dnarc barred his fangs which showed now that he was missing a few teeth as he saw a glimpse of red streaked across the glass. "You...you...you said I would be able to control others with thi...this mirror, but I was unable to control no one." he stuttered as he began to madly jerk the object in his hand. "Answer me," he growled  
  
A few moments passed.....and nothing happened. The man's bushy eyebrows furrowed as he tightened his hold onto the mirror looking deep into the black reflector. "My men have sworn their murderous loyalty to another, and I was close to death because of you and your promises." he paused waiting for a response...nothing. He licked his bruised lips and went on, "Tell me, you promised me a strong army with this...this thing. You said the world would be mine and all creatures would live under my rule, _keh_. Empty promises you slug of a Dark Lo..." Dnarc ceased his cursing as he felt an alarming mount of pressure wrap itself around his ruptured jugular.  
  
_"Dnarc,"_ a smooth yet low voice breathed as the red flashes on the dark glass intensified until they formed two demonic scarlet eyes that stared at him. The man's eyes bulged as the pressure around his neck increased. _"It would be best if you held that beggar's tongue of yours, dear friend. For you see I am not with empty promises. If I may remind you I said after you find me a strong beast that has already passed on then you shall be able to control other creatures, but you weren't listening were you? To busy stuffing your face and chasing after wenches to take heed to my instructions."_ the voice hissed as the strangling ceased and the brunette's breathing returned to normal.  
  
"Ha...hai, it was totally my fault. Please forgive my stupidity......but after I find this creature then I shall be able to begin my new army to rule this world?" he questioned hopefully as a sinister laugh echoed through the alleyway. The rats scurried into their hiding places within the debris.  
  
_"Hmm, this is quite amusing. Look at you, you're no better than these rats feeding and leeching after mere specks of food the occupants of this pitiful town discard of. But yes when you do find the perfect candidate for me your army shall begin."_ the voice replied impatiently as the two eyes narrowed boring deep into Dnarc's hazel orbs, _"I do hope you remember that not just any dead beast will do, but a creature or demon with powerful magical attributes, a mazoku preferably,"_ the voice finished as the man nodded his head and took a cautious gulp.  
  
"Right, but why? Why do you need a dead creature for my possession over others why can't you help me take over this world, now." he whimpered trying not to upset the entity within the mirror. His eyes widened in alarm as he felt something on his neck only to his surprise to see a large rat tugging against his collar looking for scraps of food.  
  
_"I see, no matter how many times I explain it you are still too idiotic to understand. I shall repeat I am merely a powerless fragment of my former self. I do not have the energy or magic to help you at this current state. That is why I would need to draw upon the essential properties of the dead to regain some power into controlling humans and other creatures of this world, and as a bonus for your worthless hide whichever creature I pick will rise and join your army even more powerful than when they have fallen."_  
  
"Oh, quite right, quite right, you are so considerate, so kind, so generous my dear, dear Dark Lord. Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my worthless dark heart, Shabranigdo-sama." he cried spewing out feigned comments of affection as he began to place small kisses onto the rim of the mirror for gratitude. "I...I shall begin my journey to look for this anointed beast of yours and return a helpful sum of your power so you may graciously help me rule all the land."  
  
_"Ah, dear Dnarc you are truly a God among insects."_ the voice claimed in a calm and sultry voice, _"A foolish God among insects,"_ the voice whispered to itself his words colder than ice as the two eyes died out. The mirror was packed back into the chubby man's cloak as he grudgingly pulled himself up and limped out of the alley.  
  


*

  
  
"_Hmmm_, where'd that boy go off to now? I wonder if he's at.....the cliff again?" spoke a shadowy dressed demon priest as he contently sauntered deeper into the lush jungle cropped with overbearing trees and majestic yet most likely lethal flowers and other herbs. The man brushed the wisps of lavender hair out of his face as he folded his arms against the back of his skull slightly raising his closed gaze to stare at the canopy. He mindlessly advanced onward to his destination as the wolves or other creatures of the environment made it good judgement to weave out of his path. _"It's been five years since we took him in.....the ascension is nearing soon,"_ he thought with a sigh as he unfolded his arms and conjured a crooked staff into his right hand.  
  
Xellos could see the streams of the sun's rays as he came to the edge of the jungle that led to a peak. The cliff surveyed nothing but the vast blue ocean that seemed to stretch on forever. The mazoku's ears perked as he felt his eyes shoot open. His mind reeled when he heard a soft tenor voice chanting something. Enough with his physical exercise the priest teleported out of the forest and gasped. "I know.... that song, but......how?" he wondered as he viewed his young charge's back accompanied by two wolves. His legs were hanging loosely against the ledge as he continued to sing. The zephyr breeze ruffled his long vivid emerald hair styled in a ponytail at the back.  
  


_Might be a memory Might be my future  
  
Might be a love waiting for me  
  
Look me gently  
  
Hug me tenderly  
  
'Til the morning breaks and night fades away  
  
I've spent my time in vain trapped inside pain  
  
Don't let me down, help me see the light  
  
Feeling bitter and twisted all along  
  
Wading through an empty life too long  
  
I close my eyes listen to the wind  
  
Longing to belong to a higher place  
  
Let me hear your voice  
  
Let me be with you  
  
When the shadow falls down upon me  
  
Like a bird singing Like a breeze blowing  
  
It's calling me  
  
From somewhere in the world_

  
  
The Ancient Dragon ran a hand through his messy hair and tensed as he heard the faint sound of clapping. He quickly lifted his legs up and hastily wheeled his body around. The two demonic dogs at his side mainly stretched from their stationary positions and faced the great priest with honour and respect. The young man opened his mouth and gawked at his intruder, "A..A...Aniki!" he cringed as he began to clumsily stumble towards Xellos, "What...what are you doing here? I thought you were still on a mission Juu-ou-sama sent you on." he gulped as he nervously began to scratch the back of his head.  
  
"Hai, and the mission was a complete success thanks to the aid of an old friend with her fiery temper." he replied tranquilly as he walked up to the dragon noticing in just a few years time his height matched his own except for being an inch or two shorter. Xellos placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled, "So do tell me Val, I'm curious where you learnt that delightful song from?" he inquired a small tone of wistfulness embedded in his voice.  
  
Val flushed as he allowed his gaze to shift towards the dusty ground, "I guess......I guess from myself. Although I don't remember anyone singing it to me, but I just feel like I've always known that song from someone. Not that I didn't trust you Aniki, but I didn't want you, Juu-ou-sama or any beast to hear me singing that," he muttered catching Xellos' fascinated face as he heard the two wolves at his heels yip irritably, "Except for these two of course." he chuckled as he stooped down and scratched their furry black heads.  
  
_"So he remembered that song even when he was dormant in his egg. If it weren't for all these misfortune perhaps Filia's happy little family might've worked in the end."_ he mused as an impish smile tugged back onto his lips. He slowly turned to the light green-haired youth his face stern and his staff gone to allow his arms to cross once again against his chest. _"Juu-ou-sama is restless and she bids for the ascension in a few weeks come. No matter how hard I want to, I can't keep his hands clean from the stains of blood forever."_ he thought as Val stood up and returned Xellos' stern gaze with a cool yet icy stare.  
  
"Val, you should know that your ascension into the mazoku lineage will begin in just a few days, and your initiation into our little pack will be complete." he said trying to numb away the annoyed feeling he felt in his chest raising to escape into throat. "All your training as a dragon is finished, I am quite satisfied with your progress." he went on watching the kid's thoughtful nod for him to continue, "So before the events come to pass I'd like to know if you have any questions or favours to ask. No thoughts of backing out or you will be killed unfortunately by me." he warned cryptically.  
  
Val's mind raced he had many questions to ask, ever since he was just a young hatchling only able to spend his days in his dragon form hiding from the scary lady in the throne room or the savage wolves that snapped at him. He always ran to Xellos when he was frightened and asked him why he felt so alone when the mazoku priest was not around but the monster would only reply it was a secret. "Hai, I do have few questions Aniki, the most important question is will I change if I become a mazoku will the dragon known as Val cease to exist completely?" he asked as Xellos lead him and their furry associates to sit on the ledge of the cliff.  
  
Xellos plucked a small pink flower dangling against the rocky edge and grinned, "Will you cease to exist _hmmm_ most likely," he said ignoring the boy's shocked face and wince which he soon replaced with a frown and a nod, "However there is still a big chance you will have some traits of this life, but your memory will be almost completely blank. The way you think and act will definitely change and mould into Juu-ou-sama's liking." he said releasing the flower into the wind as he took another small glimpse at the distressed Ancient. "Yare, yare no need to look so much in despair....perhaps I might be in the mood to ask Juu-ou-sama if it would be possible to leave some of your memory and identity in tact."  
  
"Thank you Aniki," he mumbled his voice a few tones brighter as he began to swing his legs back and forth allowing the larger wolf to rest its black head against his lap. "I have one favour to ask." he breathed, "I would like you to explain to me how I came to be in my past life: Who was I? What did I do? Who were the people I met? You said I was reborn as a Dragon after certain _incidents_, and you brought me here under orders." he whispered in a bitter voice while the mazoku mentally cursed and sighed aloud.  
  
"Where would you like me to start?" he chirped wagging his index finger in the boy's face, "But remember you are still five years old a mere child in a mazoku, dragons and a humans eye's I shall choose what of your past life you are ready to hear," he reasoned as he already could feel his trademark phrase dancing on the tip of his tongue if he wanted to know too much about a certain someone.  
  
"I want you to start with the woman with big azure eyes and long blonde hair. Iye, I mean the dragon with that description......at least I think she was a dragon." he mused as he began to tap his chin meditatively narrowing his eyes as he tried to concentrate. "There were other people as well and you were there too Aniki...also I think I saw an image of myself but there were some differences because there was a horn on my head." he reminisced trying to get a better recap into his lost memories.  
  
Xellos drew in a sharp breathe and heedfully eyed the anxious dragon who was raking his mind just to resurface painful memories. _"So.....he remembered that much on his own without any interference from me or anything else to trigger his memory....must of grew when he began to sketch those pictures, had a hard time explaining that to him...let's see if I can do better."_ the mazoku priest perceived as he opened one amethyst eye at the lad. "Val, that woman....er...dragon you described she was...." the mazoku halted as he heard a mental bidding from his creator. "Val, you are to return to the castle immediately and go straight to the throne room," he smiled viewing the boy's baffled and apprehensive look, "Don't worry I shall answer your questions when you return . Just go." he ordered gently yet firmly as his charge irritably bobbed his head and teleported with a muted pop.  
  
The two wolves whined sleepily as they sluggishly trudged into the forest to hunt for a light snack. Xellos sighed thoughtfully raised his closed eyes to the sky, "Filia," he breathed lowering his head to face the ocean. He slowly began to notice for sometime that when the sun hit the ocean just right it shone the same lustrous colours as her eyes.  
  


*

  
"_Oi_, Oji-san." called an agitated voice as a short cloaked man continued to sway disoriented into the frontier going into the forest. "_Oi_!" the voice yelled as a boy with shoulder dark beige hair ran up to the man who was holding a metal flask wrapped with a piece of tan cloth. The staggering plump man looked up at the youth and tilted his head to the side almost falling on his masked face if the boy hadn't grabbed hold to his arm. "You okay, Oji-san?" the youth asked while he struggled to straighten the cloaked man properly onto his two feet.  
  
"_Ahhh_, ah'm fine kid. Jus fin_eeee_," he slurred as he took another swig from the contents of the flask. The man let out a contented gasp, "Dat's da stuff," he replied obviously a little tipsy as he wiped a few of the remains of the liquid off his lips and lowered his hood so it covered more of his face. The figure raised a bushy eyebrow from within his cloak and frowned at the tall gangly boy standing in front of him. "So what were you yelling at me for, anyway kid?" he queried getting a little more sober.  
  
The teen narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Ma name ain't kid, Oji-san. It's Rin and ya can start callin' me that instead of kid." Rin smirked as the figure took another gulp from his container and then tucked the flask within his cloak and crossed his arms impatiently.  
  
"Well then, _Rin_ what did ya stop me for before I journeyed through that forest. I need ta get ta the town on the other side, I'm in a bit of a hurry." the wanderer snapped as the boy strictly shook his head and jerked his thumb deep within the desolate forest and frowned.  
  
"Just wanted ta warn ya, that there's a part of the forest ye got to stay out of." he warned as his brows creased. "Lord, knows how many times me and ma buddies got chewed out just fer goin' to the sacred ground....although they wouldn't have _found_ the darn ting if weren't for me in the first place," the teenager countered under his breath as he ruffled his hand through his hair. Rin glimpsed over to the cloaked man who was looking at him oddly; the boy flushed as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, ya just keep out of the shrine and sacred grounds and the villagers in ma town won't get all snippy." he said turning to leave.  
  
"Hold on there, ki....er...Rin-chan," the stranger crooned in a sugary voice as he reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, "Just what the heck is all the shrine and sacred ground for...is it a small place just to honour Cepheid or another God of yours, _hmmm_?" he asked as the boy wrenched free of his grip and whistled on a high pitched tone.  
  
"Ya, have no clue don't ya, Oji-san. Just how far ya been travellin from?" the kid questioned with a raised brow only getting a reply with a timid shrug, "Well five years ago in that there forest a large Golden dragon died. We think something attacked it cause there was a large hole through its chest...blood every.....the grass was stained red for a while until it rotted," he explained as he placed a finger on his chin scratching it gently, "Houshi-sama, said we had to honour its death so we buried it and purified the area hoping the beast's spirit would protect our town and forest."  
  
"_A dragon....a golden dragon, no less could this creature be good enough?"_ the cloaked individual pondered as he patted the side of his cloak where a certain precious item was being held. "So this dragon is definitely dead, right?" he inquired in a serene voice filled with hope as the teen made a small nod some of his hair falling into his face. The stranger bowed; his nose almost touching the ground with his shortness. "Well thanks for the warning Rin-chan," he said ignoring the small twitch the boy made, "I'll make sure to stay away from the shrine and the sacred grounds." he chirped and began to walk away as something slipped out of his cloak. _Thud_.  
  
"Wat's this.....a mirror, never knew ya were ta type Oji-san," the boy snickered as the drifter stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around. The young man picked up the object and angled his head curiously as he brought the mirror to his face. "_Hmmm_, wat's ta deal wit this ting its glass is black it can't show any reflection," he said as he looked curiously at the dark speculum.  
  
The cloaked man paled and quickly shuffled up to the boy and wrenched the mirror forcefully out of his grip tucking it back safely into his cloak. _"Er_....thanks fer yer helpful advice. I'll be on ma way, kid." he muttered as he briskly walked into the forest ignoring the frown on Rin's visage.  
  


*

  
  
The cloaked figure released a hopeless sigh as he looked up at the shifting grey clouds. The sun had already set and instead having a peaceful dark navy night it seemed it was going to be a rain. The man placed a gloved hand on the hood that covered his head and moved it off so his face was visible. The individual scratched a small clump of brown hair he still had left on his head and sighed doubtfully again. "I've been in this damn forest for hours.....just where in the hell is that damn shrine?" Dnarc questioned taking out his flask and pressing it against his mouth....nothing he must've drained it awhile ago. He sourly placed the container into his cloak.  
  
The bandit continued to shuffle his way through the shifty forest as the chilly wind rustled the oak trees and berry bushes. Dnarc gulped fearfully as he decided to steer off the manmade path and go into more rigid areas. With many twists and turn and fearful yelps as he tripped over a ground level tree root Dnarc was able to see something of great importance. "What the...a ceremonial ribbon," he muttered as he pulled himself and noticed the few white and red patterned pieces of cloth hanging loosely in a few trees straight ahead.  
  
The brunette broke into a small jog as he bounded deeper into the heart of the forest stumbling slightly on the ragged earth. Dnarc walked into a clear valley and saw a small little kamidana shrine just a few feet in front of him. He noticed how the small squeaks of the animals slowly died down as if they made it their rightful duty to stay away from this part of land. The man snorted as a small trickle of rain traced down his cheek. "So this is it,...._huh_, doesn't look like much." he sniffed as he approached the shrine and opened it only seeing a small golden bowl filled with water...perhaps holy water he didn't really care.  
  
Crack! The wanderer jumped a few millimetres of the ground as he looked up at the grey churning sky. Rain was pelting mercilessly against the ground now as lightning streaked the troubled clouds. The man cursed silently as he brought his hood over his head and walked into the middle of the small clearing, nearly slipping over the wet grass. Dnarc frowned down at the ground hoping this dragon creature would be good enough for the cursed dark lord in the damn mirror. "Alright, here goes." He announced in a downy voice as he tugged the object out from under his damp cloak.  
  
Tiny drops of water trickled against the dark glass and dripped sluggishly to the still earth. Dnarc wrinkled his nose in annoyance and stared down questionably at the mirror he held. "But how the hell am I supposed to give the _essential properties_, to the damn mirror?" he questioned as a streak of lightning licked from above causing the cloaked figure to jump again in fear. His feet landed on the slippery ground with a slurpish thud as he flailed his arms forward and lost his grip on the mirror and fell face first on the earth.  
  
The object whizzed out of the man's clutches and fell softly to the earth on its rim. The mirror didn't stop moving as it began to smoothly glide along the valley floor as if it were looking for something. Finally the item stopped just a few steps away from Dnarc and fell so the glass was know touching the damp grass. The bandit heaved himself up and stumbled his way to the mirror as he stooped down to pick it up. His arm inched slowly towards the device. _Crack!_  
  
"_Giyaahhh_!" the man shrieked as a shard of glass ripped through his cheek. Dnarc fearfully stepped back from the mirror as the dark glass shattered into numerous deranged shards that assaulted the earth around them. The cloaked man raised his trembling hand and ripped the glass out of his cheek and threw it onto the ground where it melted into a black mass of shimmering liquid and disappeared within the earth. The brunette blinked curiously and saw just the glassless mirror as the jagged shards sunk within the earth. Quickly he retrieved the mirror and held it to his chest as the rain increased and pelted viscously against his small frame.  
  
Dnarc gulped nervously as he tried to rid himself of the large lump in his throat. The man frightfully pulled the reflector closer to him as his ears perked. He was hearing the strangest noises, some sort of eerie groaning mixed in with the clawing of dirt. The bandit's whole body began to tremble as he looked behind him and saw the minute kamidana shrine erupt into a small blaze and vanish from sight. The plump man wheeled his head around to the ground in front of him where a muffled roar was emitted as ghastly white claws parted the earth.  
  
The small man gasped as he saw the bony claws sprout tendons of bloody flesh that soon shimmered into golden scales. Dnarc winced as he ground his head into his shoulders as an ear shattering roar erupted from within the earth as the behemoth heaved its bony body out of the soil. "Good, God...........is that the creature he chose?" Dnarc breathed as he took a few feeble steps back watching as the dragon's bones were coated with flesh and then covered with muddy golden scales. He wanted to run but couldn't as he felt his body drop to the wet ground. He clenched the mirror closer to his breast.  
  
_**"Grrrrrrrrr...."**_  
  
The creature bared its shimmering white teeth as its face was trimmed with the usual yellow scale that it was rejuvenated with. The dragon's snout contorted into a raging snarl as its lush scarlet eyes swept over the area vengefully noticing the cowering man just a few inches from the talons on her feet. The lizard emitted another low growl as it descended its head to lie onto the wet ground.  
  
Dnarc shivered as he saw a large howl in its chest slowly close. His hazel eyes soon decided to scan the full length of the hissing dragon from nose to tail and speaking of its tail it seemed to be decorated with a tattered pink bow. _"It can't be female...can it?"_ he thought out loud as he roughly wiped away the rain droplets that fell onto his eyelids.  
  
_"Indeed it is,"_ a low purring voice spoke as Dnarc recognized it to be the one and only master he followed. The chubby man looked at the mirror and frowned the voice was not coming from it. His back stiffened as he wrenched his gaze onto the dragon staring intently at him with dangerous ruby eyes. The behemoth's mouth shifted into a crocodile like smile as a snake like tongue merged from within its jaws and licked it snout. The bandit quivered in his boots much to the beast's enjoyment. _"Don't be so easily frightened Dnarc, perhaps this form is a little too overwhelming for one such as yourself,"_ the voice mused as a mass of golden light tarnished with swirls of black and crimson tendrils engulfed the creature. Dnarc closed his eyes in fear as he grounded the glassless object painfully into his chest.  
  
_"Is this better, dearest Dnarc?"_ drawled a husky yet somewhat feminine voice. The bandit tensely opened one almond coloured eye and gasped coughing the few collects of water that splashed in his mouth and now before him stood a woman, a quite beautiful woman, indeed. She had long golden hair that cascaded down her back. The girl's skin was an eerie pale as she ran her right palm over the left side of her chest. It seemed that area was soaked in dried up blood as she calmly brushed her finger tips against the hardened liquid on her clothing. A cavernous hole was in her shirt, probably where the beast was struck with the fatal blow that ended her life. The rain had made her tresses slick so it covered her eyes and half of her face; a crooked smirk was etched onto her cupid like lips. _"Like what you see?"_ she questioned in that deep and rich feminine tone.  
  
Dnarc gaped and crawled cautiously over to the blonde woman, "Sha.....Shabranigdo-sama, is that truly you?" he asked cautiously as the woman erupted in an amused chuckle and began to smooth her damp skirt. The stubby man used his cloaked arm to wipe his eyes to clear his blurred vision and frowned at the laughing woman. The possessed ryuuzoku clutched her stomach with one hand as she allowed the other to travel and swat the bangs from her eyes. The brunette man gasped as he saw the same deep red eyes...it didn't match her delicate face at all.  
  
_"Ahem,"_ the dragon in human form cleared her throat and stared leisurely at the shivering bandit, the dragon did not seem to be affected against the cool drops of water. _"Well this body doesn't seem to like laughing anymore seems the creature perished with a large amount of sorrow for it to comprehend the action."_ the girl spoke in a soft voice as her eyes fixated onto the mirror. _"Give that to me."_ she commanded in a rough voice as she opened her palms. The speculum shimmered slightly and disappeared from Dnarc's grip only to fall perfectly into the woman's lap, the glass completely restored.  
  
"Shabranigdo-sama......it is you!" the bandit announced jovially as he scuttled towards the creatures lovely form. He greedily eyed the human guised dragon as though she were his most precious treasure. "Although yer form is quite breathe-taking aren't ya displeased of havin' a female body for yer host? It might not be as strong as we ho..." the man grew silent as the woman in front of him raised her hand for him to be silent.  
  
_"Hush, Dnarc, this body is just as good as I ever wanted. This dragon's strength..."_ the creatures face contorted into a look of pain as he continued, _"....Filia UI Copt, is it? Well she is quite strong even for a ryuuzoku. I am even having a difficult time exploring her mind to fully benefit into her prowess. Besides nothing in this world would give me more pleasure than pissing of that Cepheid, surely his tail must be twitching just thinking oft me possessing one of his children."_ she finished with a smirk as her follower nodded solemnly. _"Well what is it?"_ the woman breathed in a bored tone as Dnarc took a large gulp of air.  
  
"Umh,......well that....... now that ya have what ya've been asking fer Shabranigdo-sama does this mean ya will help me in ma conquest to take over this world and enslave all its inhabitants?" he asked pleadingly as he scuttled closer to the woman his eyes widening in anticipation as the rain began to slow down. Silence. Instead of answering the dragon seemed to be inspecting her fingers making small _hmmm_ noises. "Ah, Shabranigdo-sama...?" Dnarc questioned warily as he began to place a doughy hand on the blonde's shoulder. "_Kaah_," the man gasped as he saw pale fingers clamped over his neck.  
  
_"Actually my dearest Dnarc, I decided there would be a slight change in my plans for your rule over this world."_ the dragon drawled silkily as her grip began to tighten; the man's eyes bulged from the pressure as the tip of his tongue lolled from his parted lips. _"So with my new body I think I will be able to make the slightest modifications in our little arrangement,"_ her ruby eyes narrowed as the smirk on her face widened in delight, _"The part where you live."_ she hissed through clenched fangs as she dug her claws into his neck ripping his throat from his body.  
  
He wasn't able to utter a scream as he slumped to the ground in a bloody heap his eyes nothing but small prick like pupils of fear. The golden haired woman allowed the bloody mass of tissue to fall from her hand as the rain stopped completely the grey clouds parting into the rich dark sky dotted with stars. A sinister like smile formed on the girl's lips as she let out a small shudder of pain and clutched her throbbing head. _"What the.....?"_ she garbled in astonishment as she fiercely closed her red eyes shut and threw her head back in pain.  
  
Her breathes began to turn into ragged gasps as she shakily wheeled her head into a more comfortable position. The dragon's eyes slowly opened to reveal a dazed cerulean colour that matched her form perfectly. The female blinked as her eyes began to focus and become more profound as she huddled her body into a small ball for comfort.  
  
I'm......I'm alive....how?"  
  


* * *

**Author's note:** well what do you think of the third chapter? I hope I portrayed the introduction of Shabranigdo and Val goood, because those characters I'm not too sure about. If you have any suggestions on how I could modify there personalities I'd love to hear them. I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed so far its really giving me a booster to update this fic. Oh and what do you think of our favourite ryuuzoku's ressurection, I just missed her soo much in the other chapters and now she's back. See what happens next in the fourth instalment of Dancing with the Devils. Don't forget to review I'd greatly appreciate it.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Dancing With the Devils**

  
  


**Chapter Four**

  
  


* * *

  
  
The ryuuzoku quaked violently and gazed cautiously around her environment in confusion. Her view lingered on the dead man just a few inches away from her quivering form. She tried to lift her body, ignoring the round object that slipped off her lap in her movement, but came to a brusque stop when she saw a fraction of the man's tissue just a millimetre away from her. The blonde looked down at her hand and gasped as she saw shimmering crimson dots on her palm. "What the....how do I have bloo...?" Filia UI Copt trailed off unable to finish her sentence as she stared mindlessly at the earth. _"I...I couldn't have killed that man."_ she concluded not even sure if she was right or not.  
  
Her mind reeled with questions so much it made her sparsely nauseous. The ryuuzoku's stomach churned oddly as her glazed cerulean eyes finally spotted a mirror just in front of her. She blinked and stiffly picked up the object staring at it curiously, "A mirror.....but the glass is completely black.....how strange." she muttered and grimaced as she felt a faint nausea spell wash over her again and dropped the mirror to the ground with a soft thud. Filia broke into small gasps of air, _"Were those two eyes I just saw.....they were so red and sinister."_ she thought wearily.  
  
With a grim look of determination the dragon clumsily got up to stand as she allowed her clawed feet to scrunch up against the wet grass. The ryuuzoku sighed and sauntered slowly towards a small dirt path leading out of the valley, but she stopped and turned back to the bloody figure lying still on the ground. Filia lowered her head and wiped the fresh blood onto her skirt. "I....I should probably guide his spirit to the next plane." she stammered in a downy voice as she walked over to the dead individual.  
  
The former shrine maiden clasped her pale hands together and closed her eyes as she focused the power of the divine mouthing the holy incantation and small plea of forgiveness as a white circle was embalmed around the man. Small tendrils of white magic covered the body as he disappeared. Filia bit her lip as she clutched her stomach and sank to the ground; her chest heaved in fright. _"What was that just now....that alien presence?"_ she frantically pondered as she crawled back onto her feet and began to sashay out of the clearing but found her body refusing to move as if she forgot something. The blonde angled her head as she saw the dark object lying solemnly on the earth. Her sapphire eyes clouded and shone a fierce red as a stony frown engraved onto her face.  
  
The dragon turned around and stretched out her arms as the mirror vanished in a minute sphere of black light and reappeared casually in her waiting arms. The creature smirked and hugged the speculum close to her breasts as it rippled slightly and vanished. Filia blinked, her eyes returning to the familiar azure as she tossed her yellow head from side to side in puzzlement, "What was that just now.....where did that mirror go, did I pick it up?" she questioned as she placed her hands onto her chest, _"I can still detect its presence as if it were with me."_ she mused as she turned her back on the valley and walked away. The girl stopped and shifted to the left as she raised her right hand and placed her fingertips on her temple.  
  
"A....a town in that direction, you say, but who.....?  
  


*

  
  
The trickster priest ejected a heavy sigh as he teleported into his obscure chambers. He raised his gloved hand and rid himself of his black cape as he walked over to his four poster bed. The mazoku shifted his opulent plum curtains to the side and slid his way onto the mattress. His head lay gently on the pillow as the fabric on his hands melted away; he absentmindedly lifted his head a few inches allowing his arms to cross behind his skull.  
  
"How the years do past.......until Val brought her up I really hadn't thought about Filia for three years." he muttered as he exposed his shocking amethyst eyes. Xellos sighed as he allowed his abstruse mind to wander to the two years after he killed the Golden Dragon. He remembered how those two years seemed to have passed in a hectic blur. Lina and the others barely spoke to him without shooting him glares or attacking him with bombardments of spells or sword swings, couldn't blame them though. _"Hmph,"_ the monster permitted an astute grin to mould on his lips.  
  
Getting accustomed to the young Ancient Dragon was no slice of pie either. The boy was constantly fearful of the ruler of the island and had a habit of following Xellos and hiding behind his leg in his moments of terror. The older wolves seemed to have displeasure of the young lad going about in the castle and they deemed it their personal right to attack him whenever he was alone. Juu-ou-sama took it all like a breath of fresh air stating the boy will get stronger if he wasn't pampered. "But I really didn't mind all that, did I?" he queried to himself, _"Was their something else that displeased me,"_ he mused as he ran his hand through his violet tresses.  
  
Filia UI Copt was dead and he accepted that with open arms since he was the one responsible for the deed, but in the first couple of months he realized his mind hadn't fully comprehended the scenario. A few days later after her death he found himself in her house casually sitting on her couch waiting for her to stride out of her workshop covered in clay or perhaps small cinders of ashes, her mace or another weapon she worked on in her hand; her fangs barred. She never did come and he quickly vanished from his spot before her beast servants spotted him and attacked. "Such a foolish mistake," he berated in an amused tone.  
  
Slowly his mistakes of mixing the past with the present ceased as the first year continued and sped into the second. Lina and her troupe seemed to be a little less hostile and found a ground of stability with him as they warily accepted his _companionship_, so to speak. However on a small vacation he decided to allow Val to get a peak of the outside world. He already perfectly mastered the technique of his human guise except for the occasional tail that sprouted from his back.  
  
The priest smiled, _"How Filia like,"_ he thought as he allowed his mind to wander back to his memories.  
  
The green-haired dragon was already the equivalent form of a five year old human child with an insatiable amount of energy, so bringing him to a cafe seemed like a jovial idea. The mazoku ordered a cup of tea while asking for the strongest batch of caffeine beverage the store owned and gave it to the boy.  
  
As Xellos watched the child guzzle down the drink a different waitress arrived with his tea. He turned, looked at her and balked as she brushed her long golden bangs from her face. Unknowing to him the monster allowed **her** name to spill from his lips but quickly caught himself and apologised to the waitress for his mix-up as she placed the tea on the rickety table. Luckily the twitching dragon on the opposite side failed to notice.  
  
Xellos shook his head trying to rid himself of his bothersome retrospections that should stay forgotten as he once again ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I did miss her." he admitted as a Cheshire smile twisted on his mouth. "I missed that violent selfish drag....," the creature ceased his ranting and shot up into a sitting position as his mouth hung agape. "That..........sensation, the same impression its _hers_, but how is that even possible..........and there's something else as well. What is going on?" he inquired as he hastily teleported to his master's throne room.  
  


*

  
  
The Golden dragon walked silently through the forest, not sure where she was going but her body took no mind and seemed to be moving on their own in a certain destination. The inhabitants of the forest hissed and growled softly as they cautiously backed away from the pale, beautiful dragon that radiated an evil presence. Filia didn't care as the shifty shadows engulfed her deeper into the night of the woods and continued to walk onward. The ryuuzoku raised her hand to rest on her chin in thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
_"I can't believe it......this is quite impossible. There are no resurrection spells this powerful allowing me to be alive with my former soul still intact and my body is just the same as before....except,"_ the dragon stopped her mental arguing and allowed her hand to slip to her chest, _"There is another presence within me. Could that man back there somehow revived me into my former state and placed another being within me........iye he had no aura of magic around him. Good Cepheid, what's happening."_ she questioned as she stopped in her tracks her anger flaring for answers as a familiar sensation brought her back to the present.  
  
"Ara," she chirped softly as she angled her head and saw her golden tail swishing from side to side from under her skirt. Filia couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her hoarse throat as she curled the extra appendage under her attire; her blue eyes lingered on her soiled ribbon. The dragon's long elfin ear's twitched as she heard a small _tsking_ noise as if someone disapproved of her behaviour. The blonde scanned her eyes over the dark area and sighed, she saw nothing except for trees and shrubs. The ryuuzoku shook her head and continued her journey.  
  
_"How long has it been, obvious a couple of seasons have passed, but.....how many? Are Jillas and Gravos alright? Did Val hatch from his egg? Is it still possible for me to even rescue him or is he already dea........Oh Cepheid, I pray you have been watching over Val and kept him safe."_ the blonde growled as a flood of anger numbed all her senses and clenched her fists, her knuckles blanching even whiter. "Damn you, Xellos. Damn you, for what you've done. That Namagomi Mazoku....the filth," she spat as her blue eyes clouded and shaded into a dark red.  
  
A low silky tenor tone interrupted the ryuuzoku's curses as her altered eyes continued to glow an eerie scarlet. _"Xellos you say, the general and priest of Juu-ou. He was the one that disposed of you, now this is quite amusing."_ purred a sultry voice as Filia whirled her body in small circles looking for the form that owned the voice.  
  
"You, who are you? Where are you?! Are you responsible for me killing that man back in that valley?! Are you responsible........," the blonde nearly choked on her words, "Are you responsible for resurrecting me?" she questioned in a soft whisper as she heard a harsh laugh echo all around her. The girl's scarlet eyes widened as she fretfully looked around looking for the sign of the creature.  
  
_"You still haven't figured it out have you, little one. Or perhaps you're refusing to place the pieces together because of your own problems. Well all in due time that town is just up ahead and you will be able to find housing and food that will regain your strength. Your body is too fatigued for you to teleport and I'm afraid my presence might damage your body if you attempted the task,"_ the beast replied and spoke once more already interpreting her next outburst, _"Don't worry your personal welfare is my top interest. Now run along."_ he added in a sugary coo as if she were a mere babe. The dragon's eye coloured shifted to their original blue as she confusedly allowed her feet to take her forward where the voice told her to go.  
  


*

Much to her doubtful based astonishment there indeed was a quaint town that greeted her after she managed to rid herself of the forest and walked down a short dusty trail. Filia gazed wistfully at the village and sighed as she thought back to the kingdom she was hoping to spend the remainder of her previous life with Jillas, the young Val and Gravos, her family with the occasional visits from Lina-tachi. The dragon allowed a small smile to tug on her lips as she gazed up at the dawning sky swirled with blue, orange, and small tint of blush.  
  
_"Iyaaaaaaaa!"_ a shrill feminine shriek followed by two pitches of ghastly snarls bounced all around the dragon as her eyes narrowed. The blonde haired woman dashed off into the dirty streets as she headed towards the origin of the scream. Her senses flickered as she detected at least two low class mazoku nearby. Filia ungracefully skidded to a stop in the wide street as she saw two bull-like demons hovering over an unconscious young boy with dark hair and a middle-aged woman with similar hair as the child; two large packages scattered around them. The dragon gritted her teeth and absentmindedly reached down to her thigh only to find nothing there. The blonde could hear the faint footsteps of an approaching audience.  
  
"Stop, this at once!" she barked as she moved her arms into the proper position of an offensive spell, neglecting the groan of protest her tired body made. The bull-like demons angrily stomped their hoofed feet and gave her small glimpse of recognition, then turned back to their prey.  
  
"Ryuuzoku.....but only a young one. Probably weak," one of the demons wheezed as his burgundy fur frizzled slightly and turned back to the shrieking woman. The other mazoku snorted, his nose ring swinging slightly as he angrily stomped his feet; his hooves grazed the boy's head as blood began to trickle down the child's temple. The former priestess narrowed her eyes as she allowed the incantation to slip off her tongue. She raised her arms in triumph as her hair billowed around her form, "_Heaven's_.....," she began as the monsters stopped and gazed dumbfounded at the familiar demonic aura radiating off her. "......_Wrath!_" she bellowed failing to hear the faint whisper of _Shabranigdo-sama_ from the the two mazoku's snouts.  
  
A golden circle encompassed the pairs of mazoku and human as they cried in defeat when a pillar of golden light shot up from the ground. The two monsters screeched as they felt their physical and astral forms being eaten away. The woman shrieked and clutched her face in her hands as the two demons disappeared. The enchanting light died down leaving a small spark of crimson to encircle the two humans.  
  
"Over here. Over here." shouted a rather husky woman as she raised her hand into the air and motioned for the crowd of people to come. "The chief's wife and son are here, the demons failed to kill them." the woman curiously dragged her gaze from the blonde haired stranger to the chief's wife trying to stop the blood that cascaded down her son's cheek. "Someone fetch the chief and a healer!" she thundered as she jogged up to the panting dragon. "You...you took out them demons all by yourself didn't you, Ojo-san." she asked in an admiring voice as she made her was to the injured child. "Kasumi let me help." the old lady declared as she ripped of a strip of cloth off her apron and dabbed it on the boy's head.  
  
Villagers swarmed from all directions into the street and watched in horror as the village leader's son slowly bled to death all the while casting quick glances to the mysterious stranger that seemed to have saved Kasumi and the boy from being meeting their demises by the two monsters. Filia ignored them all as she tried to calm her shaking arms and looked down at her hands. _"That power I borrowed I didn't just burrow it from you alone did I Cepheid-sama.....I borrowed it from something else."_ she thought as she quickly turned her head to notice the hectic sobbing coming from the dark-haired woman. The dragon clumsily pushed her way through the stuffed crowd until she reached the boy and knelt down.  
  
"Hey what are you doing," the plump woman asked as a golden light trickled from Filia's palm and wrapped around the boy's frail body. The female ryuuzoku could slowly feel the wound on his head close and she closed her palms and the golden light was extinguished. The crowd of humans gasped in surprise as the chief's wife quieted her sobbing and shoved the boy into an embrace as he began to open his eyes.  
  
"That's enough there Kasumi, let the boy breathe." the ample woman scolded grimacing slightly as she pulled back her bloodied piece of fabric and gave a nod approval in the stranger's direction. The leader's spouse slowly released the boy from her embrace and looked at the woman who scolded her.  
  
"Hai, hai my mistake Mabel-san," she choked as she roved her tearful eyes over Filia and positioned herself in a grovelling position, "I thank from the bottom of my heart Miko-sama. You vanquished those two demons that ambushed my son and me. Then you even healed me my dear Hotaru. I cannot thank you enough Miko-sama." she thanked as she continued to grovel and bow reaching for the blonde's pale hands.  
  
The lizard blinked in astonishment she hadn't been called Miko-sama from someone for a long time. The word of a priestess in their sights the villagers quickly whispered amongst themselves and began to point excitedly as they keenly began to stare at this golden hair miko. Before the dragon could correct everyone's assumption of her former status stating that she indeed was no longer a priestess, Kasumi interrupted her.  
  
The dark haired woman stood up and pulled Filia up with her as Mabel tended to her son and got him very wobbly onto his own two feet. "Please," she began as she placed a soft yet firm grip on the Gold, "I would very much like it if you decided to lodge at my house for a thank you." she said as a surprised look crossed the former shrine maiden's features, "You must know I will not take no for an answer until your are tended to," she added as she swept her eyes over the blonde's bloodied attire.  
  
Filia took a small gulp of air. She really didn't have the time to stay and rest up despite the protests of her exhausted body; she had to return home as soon as possible. The dragon gazed at the pleading look on the woman's face as her stomach churned guiltily. "Thank you for the offer but I must.....," the girl stopped as she had a far way gaze etched onto her face.  
  
_"Just go along with it. Use this situation to your advantage and manipulate these people so you come out on top. Accept the woman's gracious offer, you silly beast."_ the same voice scolded as Filia bit her tongue and frowned. She was quite displeased on whoever this creature deemed himself so mighty he could lecture her about this scenario. The dragon strained a smile as she felt compelled to obey the voice's request and mentally cursed herself.  
  
"On a better perspective.....Kasumi-san, I would be honoured to stay at your home." the dragon sighed inwardly as the raven-haired woman before her smiled deeply and made another small bow. The human guised female grinned bashfully as she heard the faint sound of laughter echo through her mind as the mass of people parted so that she could make way along with Kasumi, Mabel and the boy. _"This is going to be a long day,"_ she drawled in a soft voice.  
  
_"Indeed it will."_  
  


*

  
  
Xellos hastily made his way to his creator's throne room. His staff ready in hand as his cape liquefied on his physique, framing his lean shoulders. The priest made a small bow as he saw the smirking Beastmaster idly licking a red liquid off her razor like finger tips. The mazoku wrinkled his nose as he began his transient to his master, the blood on her hands smelt like Val's. "Juu-ou-sama, that blood........." he drawled in a respectful tone as the almond coloured woman awarded him with another smirk.  
  
A small dart of a pink tong ran sultrily through fingers as the Dark Lord grinned, "Oh its Val's....now don't fret my cunning little wolf, he isn't hurt just a few scratches. I thought it would be best for a small training session between Val and me and you know me how I get lost in the ecstasy of fighting." the mazoku female replied picking up a small wolf pup and plopping it on her lap. A pregnant pause occurred between the two as the small wolf cub began to lap at the liquid that remained on her fingers. "I take it my dear wolf; you came to my throne room for a reason, a certain dark aura, _ne_?"  
  
The plum haired monster nodded his head and stepped forward so he stood above the woman that lounged leisurely in her throne. "Hai, Juu-ou-sama, I sensed the same sensation a few years ago when the Red Priest, released Shabranigdo-sama from his eyes." he stated as the Dark Lord smiled and plucked a cigarette between her red lips. "The thing that bothers me it seems the aura has a way of masking itself and merging into another presence. A presence I haven't sensed for five years, in fact." he finished calmly as the cub curled up against his mistress' lap for a nap.  
  
The Lord of the island blew a smoke ring through her swollen lips and grazed a manicured hand through her tousled silver locks. "I see, well my cunning little wolf it seems your observation is identical to mine and if you found out that much it seems that the entire mazoku race might be catching on, not to mention," the female monster grimaced and crossed her legs in annoyance, "Not mention my dear _brother_ and _sister_." she hissed as her face contorted in anger. A heartbeats moment of pass and the mistress of Wolf Pack Island regained her cool demeanour. "Now about that aura you in fact haven't sensed for five years, who do you presume it is?" a devilish smile donned her mouth.  
  
Xellos grinned and brushed his bangs from his face as he opened one violet eye, "I guess none other than the Trickster priest and his creator should find this so poetically ironic." He joked as he rewarded her with an impish wink, "None other than Filia UI Copt, herself. I don't know how but her and a fragment of our dear Lord Shabranigdo-sama seemed to have merged in some way,......but I am unable to track them down at the moment as if they disappeared of the face of this world or perhaps they just don't want to be found." he explained as the scantily clad mazoku bobbed her head and scratched the dozing wolf pup on its head.  
  
"_Hmmm_, I see well alert every beast on this island to be on their toes, and I want to speed up the date of young Val's ascension into our little _family_." she ordered as a grim smiled chiselled onto her lovely features, "Oh yes, my little wolf I want you to keep extra good tabs on those two beast men that used to serve that Golden Dragon." she muttered as she took another drag from the cigarette. The priest smiled and gave a deep bow and vanished from sight. The silver haired woman hissed angrily as her lips furrowed into a straight line, _"Of all the time for a resurrection of a certain Golden Dragon........why now and what does she plan to do?"_ she pondered as she crushed the wolf cub in her hands in her rage.  
  


*

  
  
Deep within the Sea of Chaos a powerful ripple vibrated throughout all the waters; a ripple so strong that it penetrated the underwater domain of a mad demon. The shockwaves reached an almighty peak cracking the monster's white marble that consisted of the creature's abode. A tiny seahorse swivelled to the right in alarm, avoiding the onslaught of debris and entered the underwater castle hastily heading to the throne room.  
  
Quickly zooming towards the mistress of the sea's personal sanctum, the creature spotted who he was looking for. The Dark Lord's form was hidden as he noticed how considerably dark throne room had become. The once navy coloured marble floor was now a rich obscure black as well as the walls were shimmering a hue a tad bit lighter than grey. The pearl throne itself was the only light coming from the room. The sea creature noticed a few strands of turquoise strands sprawled against the top of the throne. A cracking voice whispered throughout the room.  
  
"Come closer...don't be shy, now. You wanted to report something to your Lady didn't you?" The Dark Lord asked sweetly as the sea creature twitched its tail. The sea horse floated freely for a second and approached his mistress not daring to look at her face as she clutched him in her hand. "Why is it that you do not look at me, am I so hideous to gaze upon? Please look at me," she coaxed in a shaking voice as if she may cry.  
  
The horse foolishly raised its head gazing into the two watery blue eyes that rippled mischievous light red. The horse squeaked in pain as it felt its body being ripped from the inside, its form shredded to pieces. With a flick of her hand the Dark Lord sent the remains of her vassal away from her sight.  
  
"Sha-bra-ni-gdo-sa-ma, _where-are-you?_ Where is it that you hide, my Lord? Who is it that you reside within, their anger and hatred taste _oh-so-so_, refreshing." Dolphin sang her eyes rolling towards the back of her skull as she began to scream and yelp in delight. The demon's shrieks slowed down into a fiercer cackling that echoed through the Demonic Sea.  
  


*

  
  
In an area far up north where all that the eye can see is desolate frozen desert the same ripple of power occurred. A white barrier slowly eradicated allowing an icy fortress to emerge in the snowy grounds. The master of the fortress shifted on his throne as the blade in his hand slowly slipped from his grasp but caught as soon as his mind refocused.  
  
"Part of Shabranigdo-sama, is free and travels within a tainted vessel however Lei Magnus as not been disturbed. _Eh_, the vessel disappeared. This will have to be looked into. Shayla, if you please report to my chambers I have a new task for you to complete, it seems things are getting a little interesting." Dynast ordered as the silhouette of a small figure melted in front of him. The subordinate smiled and twirled her black pigtail between her fingers.  
  


*

  
  
"_Uh_, thank you, Mabel-san." Filia graciously bowed her head as the plump woman brought a lovely plate of food to rest in front of her. The ryuuzoku female allowed her gaze to travel over the elegant and long mahogany table where she sat with Kasumi and the chief of the village, Godric. The dragon smiled at her hosts as she sheepishly inched her gaze to the cup of tea that puffed out small clouds of steam. A cautious frown marred the young dragon's features as she indeed remembered the last time she drank a beverage someone else prepared for her.  
  
"Miko-sama, is something wrong? Is the meal not to your satisfaction?" Kasumi quickly inquired in a quiet voice afraid she might have offended the priestess in someway. The black haired woman gazed longingly at the fidgeting former shrine maiden, "We could make you something else if you so desired." she offered as she dabbed a napkin at the corner of her mouth.  
  
The Gold raised her arms for defence and beamed an apologetic grin at the married couple, "Iya, iya." she repeated hastily, "I'm sorry, for my rude behaviour. The meal looks quite delicious and there is no need to prepare another, and I thank you for all of you've done. Oh, and you may refrain from calling Miko-sama because....."  
  
_"Don't be foolish, you are and will remain a priestess for the time being."_ a sharp sniping voice interrupted as Filia balked and flushed scarlet at the voice's nerve.  
  
"....because I would much prefer if you call me by my first name, Filia." she stated as she picked up her cutlery and began to cut into an unknown meat. It smelt familiar in an odd sort of way.  
  
Godric brushed his brown hair from his face and smiled appreciatively to his docile wife and then to the stranger that ate nimbly at his table. With a small cough he roused the golden mane woman's attention, "_Anou_, Miko-do....._ahh_....Filia-dono, I would just like to thank you again for rescuing my wife and son from those two mazoku if you hadn't arrived I'm not sure how I would have lived with the consequences." he breathed sadly as he stole a glance to his wife who was sipping from her cup her nose twitching.  
  
"There is no need to thank me it was the right thing to do. I am quite familiar with the pain of losing the ones you love due to certain _incidents_ involving the mazoku race," she nearly spat the last word as she popped a piece of the unknown meat into her mouth and began to chew it thoroughly in her simmering rage. The dragon brushed yellow strands of hair behind her ears as she poked her fork into grains of rice.  
  
The chief of the village bobbed his head and ran his hazel eyes over Filia's long pointed ears and tilted his head to side in astonishment, "Well I'll be......Filia-dono, I really hadn't noticed that you are an elf priestess." he observed as Kasumi tore her gaze from her husband to stare at her guest's ears.  
  
"_Hmmm_, oh my, it seems you are. I guess I didn't take notice since your hair was blocking the sight of your ears." she stated as the dragon began to fidget once more in her seat. "This is quite rare an _elf_ priestess....well an elf in general. Your kind usually tends to themselves and barely come out into human villages. You're even bolder than I thought, Filia-sama." Kasumi beamed as she gazed adoringly at the blonde _elf_ at her table.  
  
"_Uh_....hai we elves do tend to stay in our own territories, but I suddenly felt the call to _umh_....explore the unknown. To travel and see the world, _ohohoho_!" she laughed nervously as she finished off the last piece of the mystery meat. _"Do they really think I'm an elf? However I don't think explaining to them that I'm actually a dragon might be a wise decision, might scare the couple."_ The dragon lifted the napkin from her lap and began to daintily dab it at her mouth.  
  
"Filia-dono, if you're still hungry I can request the cook to bring you another piece of dragon meat if you're interested." the man offered. Godric's eyes widened in shock as the pale elf seemed to have shifted a few degrees paler. The Lord of the house looked alarmed as well as his Lady as they gazed at their dazed house guest. "Filia-dono, is something the matter? You're not allergic to dragon meat are you?" he questioned warily summoning Mabel to the dragon's side with a flick of his hand.  
  
The chubby woman clutched onto the rocking chair as Filia held up her hands to balance herself and smiled; a little twitch in her cheeks. "Iya, I'm perfectly fine with......_dragon meat_. I just feel a little queasy." she stated as Mabel released her hold from her seat. _"Good Cepheid,"_ the dragon thought, frowning at the light laughter echoing in her mind. The mistress of the castle stood from her spot and tossed her napkin onto the table as she made her way towards the former priestess.  
  
"Filia-sama, if you're feeling ill I recommend that you take a nice hot bath and relax. A bath is always a nice way to unwind and ease away all your apprehension, and we'd be happy to clean and mend your clothing." the woman said as she saw the dragon's face brighten with delight. Kasumi extended her hand to the blonde and pulled her up in a gesture of friendship. "I'm sure my husband won't mind if you use the special bathroom." she said turning a pleading eye to the man with brown tresses. With a nod of approval from her spouse she began to pull the dragon out of the dining room.  
  
"Thank you again Kasumi-san, Godric-san I greatly appreciate it. A bath would be just what the healer ordered." she thanked as she allowed the woman latch onto her arm drag her along.  
  


*

  
  
"_Umh_, are you sure this is necessary, Kasumi-san," a blushing Filia asked as she turned from a smiling Kasumi to a grinning Mabel, "Mabel-san?" she asked holding the white towel tightly around her slim frame. After being assaulted by about five female servants and how they removed all her soiled clothing in a somewhat forceful manner and gushed over her supposed _elf_ lineage she'd rather not have her own borrowed court of girls washing her body in respect.  
  
The Lady of the house nodded her head, "Hai, Filia-sama you are an honoured guest in our house and as a priestess you deserve the best of treatment." with that said Kasumi pushed open the large doors and dragged the embarrassed dragon into the bathing room. The blonde tightened her hold on her towel and took a final glance at the large doors that closed behind her. With a heartfelt sigh she turned around and gasped.  
  
"This place....its amazing." the dragon gushed as she raked her view over the luminous room. The tiled floor was a smooth and transparent as glass and the walls were coated with a soft layer of light pink paint that shimmered slightly. In the middle of the area was a large pool decorated with statues of dolphins and other sea creatures. The dragon lowered her shoulders as she allowed the perfumes and scented candles relax and ease her demeanour so much that she was unable to hear the claps that emitted from Mabel.  
  
"Hai," a number of voices chorused. The former priestess looked at the small group of young girls dressed in a cute cerulean uniforms consisting of a breathy blue sleeveless tops and azure shorts. Mabel pointed to the Gold and the five girls nodded their head. "Welcome, Filia-sama!" they sang as they rushed over to the stunned golden haired woman. In a hectic blur to the eye Filia was removed of her towel and carefully chucked into the large pool. The female servants waited patiently for the small bubbles to stop and the elf to emerge.  
  
_"These women are clearly insane,....if only my mace was within my grasp, I know violence is wrong but a good bop on the head and then they'd back off,"_ Filia thought longingly as she kicked her legs and pierced the water. The dragon shook her head as her frame bobbed upon the surface. Ungracefully she hiccupped the water in her mouth and looked crossly at her bathing team as they reached for her flailing arms and tugged her closer to the rim of the pool. "_Eh_, what's going on?" she inquired as one of the maiden look down questionably at her.  
  
"Filia-sama, we are proceeding into the process of cleansing your skin. Please hold still." she said in a soft voice as the other woman nodded their heads. The female ryuuzoku stiffened slightly, hoping she could persuade them other wise and praying her tail would not emerge and blow her cover.  
  
"Hai, I'd like to thank you for the offer, but I can clean my own back thank yo....._hey_ that feels nice." the ryuuzoku mumbled as she felt her eyelids droop. Her bathing team had already begun to massage and apply a soothing amount of pressure on her back and shoulder. "I guess....I guess it wouldn't be so bad to allow you cleanse my skin." she stammered as she felt herself sink into the highly perfumed water.  
  


*

  
  
"Now this is too much, I must ask you to stop." Filia commanded as one of the maiden raked a pearl fishbone comb through her golden tresses. Done with her bathe the dragon held the pink towel around herself tighter.  
  
"Please, Filia-sama this is our job," said the maiden combing her mane, "And Kasumi-sama asked us to take special care of you." she said as the other girls bobbed their heads, "That's right." they chorused as one of them began to file Filia's sharp toenails; her brow rising in surprise. _"They're like talons,"_ she thought.  
  
"I give up." the fake elf sighed in a defeated tone, raising her arms in the air. Filia gasped as the fabric on her body shuddered off. The lizard's eyes widened as she frantically tried to cover herself hoping the girls saw nothing.  
  
"My goodness Filia-sama, I never noticed but you have quite a scar on your chest." a woman with curly brown hair known as Lain inspected. "Did you get it during your quest? It looks very painful. Want us to put some healing ointment on it, it'll clear it up in no time." she explained picking a round pick container.  
  
"No, thank you," she replied stiffly her cheeks twitching, "It'll go away on its own," the blonde insisted through clenched teeth. Filia frowned as Lain continued her assault, prying at her skin. Suddenly the dragon tightly gripped the woman's arm and growled from deep within her throat. "I said it shall go away on its own." the dragon hissed contracting her grip against the girl's thin arm. The former priestess' eyes shone a triumphant red as the bath woman let out a small yelp of pain.  
  
The lizard gasped and she abruptly let go of the young maiden's arm in shock. Filia raised her trembling hand to her face and rubbed her burning eyes. She looked over to the doe-eyed Lain sprawled on the floor next to her. "I'm so, sorry. I'm very sorry for hurting you like that Lain-san. Please forgive me for my harsh actions....its just that I have been having a hard time and my emotions are a little hectic." the ryuuzoku prattled on as she continued to apologise to the girl. _"What's wrong with me? I could have broken her arm if I held on any longer. This presence is going to be even more of a nuisance than I thought."_ the dragon admitted as she helped Lain get to her stiff feat.  
  
The curly haired girl smiled shakily as the dragon helped her to her feet however her stomach felt like it was filled with thousands of butterflies whirling around in a maddening circle. ,i>"Her eye's....they were so red. They were as terrible as the Devil himself." she thought gazing deeply into Filia's comforting blue orbs.  
  


*

  
  
The Dragon ungracefully toppled into her four poster bed. Kasumi and the others were kind enough to loan her a pink robe and show her to a guest room where she was allowed some peace and quiet to rest. The blonde groaned and dragged herself to the head of the bed as she plopped her head against puffy white pillows. The ryuzzoku sniffed as she tried to keep her eyes open, "What's wrong with me. I should be able to banish any evil spirit that enters my body. I could have hurt that woman if that creature possessed my senses any longer." she berated as she curled her legs so that her knees reached her chest. _"Just who is it that's controlling my body?"_ The former priestess sighed as she slowly eased out of consciousness.  
  
_"Wake up, **Dragon!**"_ a harsh voice barked as the blonde snapped her eyes opens. _"I am getting quite tired of this; you still haven't figured it out. Why are you denying what you already know?"_ The voice questioned in an irritated voice as the ryuuzoku sat up on the bed placing her fingertips to her forehead. _"If you are so eager for answers, Filia dear, get up and look at the mirror."_ the spirit ordered as the blonde sleepily stared at the vanity mirror just in front of her a few feet away from the foot of the bed. _"No not that mirror, you idiot, the mirror you hold in your hand._"  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author's Note:** The Fourth chapter is now offically copmpleted! Hooray my fic is on its way, so tell me what do you think of the fourth installment? I was kind of worrying about Filia's reaction, I mean how would she truly feel if she was ressurected? Oh well I did my best and I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to mould Shabranigdo's character much better as well as the other Mazoku Lords since they will be present in this fanfiction. If anyone has ideas, comments or helpful critiscm I'd love to hear them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed before it was greatly appreciated. The fifth chapter is coming along soon and will be up probably next week or so. Don't forget to read and review.  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Dancing with the Devils**

  
  


**Chapter Five**

  
  


* * *

  
  
The female ryuuzoku braced her body slightly. Her back was erect as she gazed queerly down to her lap, indeed there was that same speculum she held in the obscure valley. "I don't remember taking that mirror with me, did you....?" she inquired as her azure eyes narrowed and she wrinkled her nose in thought. A downy chuckle echoed throughout her mind as she clenched her hands in rage.  
  
_"Yes, I took the mirror or more accurately you took it, it's the same thing since we are one at the time being."_ the voice explained serenely as the dragon he possessed suppressed a tremor of disgust. _"My dear dragon you are so quiet. I would have thought you would be hopping mad to hear that a mazoku is possessing your holy body.......iya tainted body now."_ he mocked as the ryuuzoku shrieked and leapt off the bed; the mirror whizzed of her lap and landed on the floor with a _clank!_ _"Watch what you're doing you clumsy scamp that mirror is fragile."_  
  
"I hope the cursed thing breaks!" Filia clamoured as she booted the reflector with her foot. The dragon keeled over onto her knees as the mirror crashed into the bedpost, another convulsion of pain and vertigo swept through her. "What the....why do I feel so much pain." she choked as she shifted to sit down on her bum and placed a hand on her drumming chest.  
  
_"Since I am connected with the mirror you are too. I guess next time you'll listen to my warnings and be a bit more careful."_ the demon purred as his host scowled and brushed a few strands of golden locks from her pinched visage.  
  
"Listen I want answers, you disgusting piece of mazoku filth. Just who are you and why you took the liberty of resurrecting me? Are you working for someone? Is it that Beastmaster, or..." the dragon gulped and gritted her teeth as a tight frown etched onto her face, "....Or is it Xellos?" she whispered as she determinedly glared at her feet. The ryuuzoku groaned as the creature inside her mind silenced, her arms working on their own as she reached out and grabbed the mirror bringing it to her chest for some form of assuage and ease.  
  
_"Fair enough, dragon I shall answer your questions but how about we do it face to face."_ the voice proposed as the former priestess felt her eyelids grow increasingly heavy. Her body went limp as she managed to curl herself into a small ball. Her forehead rested peacefully against the dark glass.  
  
"Face to Face, huh." she muttered as sleep enveloped her.  
  


*

  
  
"Now here's a place I'd thought I'd never visit again." Xellos groused. The trickster priest stood on top of a minute flower shop that was adjacent to a very familiar home. The monster viewed to the left of the quaint house to the building beside it. _"Armaments and Antiquities,"_ he read, _"They seem to doing surprisingly well without her."_ the mazoku observed as he saw a few customers walk inside the shop. _"Might as well get this over with, before they go back inside the house."_ the demon anticipated and with a flick of his cape he teleported to the sidewalk He saw a mother and son walking his way and smiled a mischievous smile.  
  
"Here you go, little boy." the mazoku grinned as he passed a wide lollipop with numerous colourful swirls to the boy with sandy hair being held by his ample mother. The monster restrained a smirk. That candy was made to give anyone who tastes it the biggest rashes they ever had for 24 hours. With an amused chuckle the plum haired priest made his way to his destination. Xellos placed his gloved hand on the doorknob, giving it a gentle turn.  
  


*

  
  
With an abraded sigh the creature opened his eyes, revealing his eerie amethyst orbs as he cautiously trudged into the dwelling. Xellos gritted his teeth and frowned, _"Why do I feel so annoyed right now? My mind seems so.....troubled."_ he concluded as he stepped into the hallway that lead to the kitchen. The mazoku poked his head inside the room and looked at the small rickety table; one of its leg was a two inches shorter than the others. "I can sure go for some tea right now or something much stronger." the priest mused as he eyed the tea kettle slightly debating if he could make himself a quick batch.  
  
The purple-haired monster teleported to the living room and was surprised with the difference of decor. "Well I guess they couldn't keep it all the same." he said as he noticed that the couches and chair were shifted around. On the walls were a few pictures and weapons, not as finely crafted as Filia's but just as good and sturdy. The demon turned to the coffee table and scoffed. There was a gaudy looking vase on top of it with very contrasting acid colours. Xellos shook his head and sighed as he examined the remainder of the room.  
  
"What's that....I remember that picture." he stated as he saw a small picture with a bronze frame that was rusting. The servant of the Demon Lord picked up the photo and observed it very closely. The two beastmen were in the picture with Filia and not to mention Val's egg was also there being held by Jillas in a woven basket. All there faces looked so carefree and happy. He even had to admit that the ryuuzoku did look much cuter and prettier from the last time he saw it even her face shone more with light and joy.  
  
"I wonder what she looks like now." Xellos thought out loud as his mind made a mental sketch of a skeleton like figure with stringy blonde hair and a sharp edged face. The monster blinked and folded his arms behind his back and emitted a very low whistle, "Yare, yare perhaps not." he said rather tersely brusquely teleporting upstairs.  
  
A few moments later a slender shimmer in the room appeared as a lean figure focused into view. The individual moved around the environment slowly taking in all that was around him. The creature came to the same picture the monster held a few seconds before. The figure grimaced, picked up the photo and inspected it very, very closely.  
  


*

  
  
Xellos scowled so far he has found no evidence that the two beastmen have gotten in contact with the ryuuzoku like he suspected. She has definitely not come here and didn't look like she was coming soon or she would have teleported by now. _"Might there have been a problem with her resurrection that inhibits her abilities or perhaps its the interference of Shabranigdo-sama?"_ he thought as he was about to take his leave passing the small ladder that lead up to the dragon's former chamber.  
  
The plum haired priest careened his head to the side and opened one eye up at the ladder. He emitted a reluctant sigh placing his hand onto the device slowly climbing up. The mazoku pushed open the hatch and hopped inside. "Of course, they didn't change a thing. How....nice." he finished lamely as he took in the room looking the same way he saw it exactly five years ago on that fateful day. The pink comforters were neatly made and clean rid of the spoils of Filia's blood. The vanity table seemed to have taken up a dusty surface but it still donned the brown hairbrush and cracked mirror.  
  
Xellos grinned; he remembered exactly how that mirror broke. On a personal day off he decided to visit Filia and teleported hastily to her room, only to get an eyeful of her human woman assets as she changed into her flannel pyjama. Not allowing him to explain the situation she yanked her sheet around her nude body, located her mace, and tried to destroy everything in sight which caused the little mishap with the glass.  
  
"How odd, even though she'll probably try to kill me, I'm quite anxious to see her again." Xellos muttered as he walked to her bed and sat down. "Of course I'll probably have to kill her again, too." he grinned darkly unsure if he was amused with the fact or not as he stroked the pink sheets subconsciously. The priest angled his head to the side. "I wonder when our paths will cross once mo.... you can come out, now." the priest ordered as his eyes opened in distrust. He was not alone and he knew it, hastily he conjured his staff into his hands ready to fire.  
  
The monster silently cursed and sweat dropped, _"Not know!"_ his mind plagued as the invader appeared him. In the individual's hand he held the photo of Filia and her troupe. Slowly the ruby tipped staff melted out of view as Xellos shook his head. "Val, what are you doing here? I believe no order has been sent out for you to have left Wolf Pack Island especially when it's so close to your ascension." the monster priest scolded amusedly as the Ancient Dragon shuffled slightly on his feet and looked around rather nervously.  
  
"I apologize Aniki, but I have questions that I want answers to and after I had recuperated from my bout with Juu-ou-sama I tried to seek you out. However you were not in the castle or on the island for that matter. I went to ask one of the servants and they told me you went on another mission and they ordered me to return to my room, but _Ichosenottolisten_ and came searching for you. Everyone's on high alert what's going on?" the dragon asked as the mazoku in front of him motioned for the boy to sit on the bed.  
  
Val balked and scrutinized his gaze at the bright pink comforters, then timidly sat down beside the priest. "A series of serious events have occurred and demands total security, which is why you should have been confined to your _quarters_," Xellos added rather concisely his face a little grim but quickly shifted to a more jovial expression, "But I guess that I can't blame you for leaving I would have committed the same thing myself. Now about those questions you're going on about. How about I start with your past instead of the picture of the dragon you hold." the mazoku _hmmed_ for a second and poked his charge in the shoulder.  
  
The emerald haired youth stared longingly at the picture and turned to look irritably at his guardian, "Alright I can wait. It would make more sense for me to hear about my past life first instead of the people or beasts I met," he said with a shrug and sigh, something still nagging at his inquisitive mind, _"....but still I'm curious about her and the others."_ he thought as he stared intently at Xellos.  
  
"Well I'm not the greatest expert at what happened in your past life but from all the information I collected it goes like this," the priest started making sure he had the boy's attention. "I'm not positive but you were probably around 900 or so it was around the time of the Monster's Fall War that your race was annihilated at the hands.....my mistake claws of the Golden Dragons that served the Fire Dragon King." the demon smirked as he saw the same vile expression Valgarv always wore when he referred to the dragons of his race's demise on Val.  
  
"You were the only one left, the last of your kind practically struggling for life. Soon you came across a demon you probably recognize as the man with an orange overcoat and a fiery red mane. His name was Maryu-ou..."the monster stopped as he was cut off by the Ancient.  
  
Val's eyes widened with recognition as he mouth opened just a crack, "Garv......sama." he whispered slightly surprising the priest beside him. Of course no matter what, Val would never forget that particular name. The youth shook his head, his ponytail flapping from side to side. "Go on Aniki, excuse me for my interruption." the boy mumbled with a pained expression on his face.  
  
The servant of the Demon Lord nodded his head and continued. "At the time you two had a lot in common both being hunted by your own kind. So Garv struck a deal with the past you. He would give you strength and a new life if you served him. In your condition you agreed and from then on were known as Valgarv servant of Garv. You had a few differences in your personality and appearance. Valgarv for instance was quite cocky and was equipped with a horn on top of his head," Xellos described patting Val on the head like a common mutt; the Ancient scowled and swatted his annoying hand away.  
  
"A couples years past and Garv was destroyed a by a human sorceress known as Lina Inverse, yes the same sorceress I speak about and occasionally travel with. Is there something wrong, Val?" the mazoku questioned immensely enjoying the banquet of emotions he was dining off the ryuuzoku.  
  
"No......well yes, how is that Garv..._er...sama_," he stopped and reluctantly eyed his keeper's smiling face, "How is it that he was defeated by a mere human, is she that powerful?" he inquired wondering the true power of this Lina Inverse. Xellos bobbed his purple head up and down.  
  
"Yes, even in such an _ill_ endowed package she is very strong and her knowledge of magic surpasses numerous types of mazoku and ryuuzoku. Her onee-san is even the Knight of dear ole' Cepheid. Truly she's not someone to mess, her temper is mostly fuelled by her small breasts and her greed for money or love of rare magical devices." Xellos explained as he remembered the time he handed Lina over his blood orbs.  
  
Val rolled his eyes and scratched his head. He suddenly had the urge to sigh out loud and rub his temples, "This Lina Inverse....sounds like a real shrewd." He yawned. Many kingdoms away a redheaded sorceress broke into a sneezing fit.  
  


*

  
  
_A-choo!_ The magician blinked suspiciously and dropped the nearly dead bandit from her vice like grip. _A-choo!_ The redhead rubbed the skin under her nose and looked up at the sky in confusion. "_Hmm_, I think someone's talking about me. Probably telling the heroic deeds of Lina Inverse." her eyes shone as she leaped upon the charred bandits back and performed a dramatic pose, ignoring his shriek of pain.  
  
A young man with a long golden mane tapped his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the petite girl. "Don't two sneezes mean someone is bad mouthing you, huh, Lina." the guardian known as Gourry Gabriev observed not noticing the feral look that crossed the girls features.  
  
_"Fireball!"_ a soprano voice screeched as a medium sized orb of ember went streaming from the sorceress positioned hands to the dazed mercenary. With a _boom!_ and a yelp Gourry was nothing more than a smouldering corpse sunk waist down in the ashen earth.  
  
_"Hmph_, that one he had coming at him but wasn't that a little extreme, Lina." a man wearing a beige tunic berated as he raised his steely eyes from the map he was holding to the sorceress poking a stick at the blonde. The magician smiled and gave the chimera a wink as she managed to help Gourry onto his feet ignoring that she just stepped in another bandit's bruised face. "Another dead end, then." Zelgadis muttered placing an x onto his map and sullenly looking at the ground scattered with groaning bodies.  
  
"Dead end, what do you mean? I was able to find three gold amulets and two rare elven crystals. Not to mention my money pouch is practically gonna burst, I thought this was a pretty great haul." Lina grinned noticing the plain and dull look on the shaman's face. "I guess this wasn't much fun for you since you didn't find your cure, huh." she contemplated as she walked over to the chimera placing a reassuring hand on his back. "Well cheer up, looking all sullen won't help and if it makes you feel any better you can treat me and Gourry to dinner." she laughed as she began to slap Zelgadis on the back.  
  
The chimera gritted his teeth and the expression on his face clearly stated _-please-don't-touch-me._ "Oi, Lina!" Gourry called. The sorceress and shaman turned to see the swordsman stoop down. He seemed to be holding something in both of his hands. "My sword broke." he moaned as he stood and showed his companions his broken sword. The hilt was in his left hand while he carefully held the blade with his right.  
  
"You broke it again, I knew that slimy merchant forged some cheap sword, but he practically charged the thing like it was made out of gold and silver. Money grubbing bastard how can anybody be so saw caught up with getting rich." she hissed not noticing the pained expression on Zelgadis' face. "Well we can't help it now I guess the only best place to buy weapons at cheap prices, would be A and A." she finished as Gourry tilted his head to side and _hmmed_ thoughtfully.  
  
"Did you say..."he breathed reluctantly not sure if he should, _"T and A?"_ he questioned brightly, not expecting the white gloved fist to come streaking to his face so fast. The chimera sighed once more raising his index finger to rub his throbbing temples.  
  
"Idiot! Aho! Baka!" Lina bellowed her hands on her hips, "I said A and A as in _Armaments and Antiquities_, not....not...._T and A_." she sniffed bitterly her cheeks staining a rich scarlet. "Anyway we haven't visited Jillas and Gravos for a while and they seem to know how to make a great deal." the small breasted girl said as she lead her way down the dusty road followed by her two companions.  
  


*

  
  
"My head aches. Where am I?" Filia inquired as she roused her weary body slowly opening her fluttering eyelids. The blonde blinked, she had returned to her natural form, an adolescent Golden Dragon. The ryuuzoku flared her wings surveying her environment. She seemed to sitting on top on a small grassy hilltop. Filia crossed her eyes in fact all she could see was fresh green grass being ruffled slightly by the wind on the horizon. "How odd." she muttered looking up at sky only to be greeted with a cold black nothingness.  
  
The Gold growled fiercely as lightning licked passed the sky, something was definitely coming. "Yes, I understand know I must be in the recesses of my mind." she concluded a large bolt of lightning shattered across the sky throwing everything into dark oblivion. The dragon clawed her spiky blonde mane away from her snout as she narrowed her eyes into slits; she saw nothing only the darkness. _"Where is the scum?"_ she thought frantically.  
  
"My dear Filia, I don't think I should be the one called scum. I mean look at you, a wretched spirit clinging onto her rotting corpse, pinning over her death and possibly the death of her loved ones. Me, scum? My dear that is clearly far from the truth." a sultry voice stated, as an amused chuckle rang out through the void. The ryuuzoku willed her body to turn around but she could not. She greatly feared of what she would see.....of who she would see.  
  
"Be gone from my mind, you...you namag..." the dragon cut short thinking over her choice of words and emitted a low growl from her throat her tail lashing to the right. "You filth." she spat her voice quavering. The chuckle that echoed around the dragon shifted into hearty laughter on the verge of being a low growl.  
  
"Foolish ryuuzoku, I think you should realize your place in this situation we share, however before I go on I do hate speaking to a creature's back, do turn around and if you choose not to I will do the act for you." he warned as the Gold stiffened and made no movement to turn. A sigh echoed around her as she felt a bit pressure wrapping itself around her tail.  
  
Filia shuddered, "I can do it myself!" she thundered, swiftly turning around, coming face to face with the Dark Lord. Ruby Eyes Shabranigdo. A burning surge of rage and fear licked through Filia's body as she saw the behemoth of a creature before her. Bearing her teeth, Filia roared at her oppressor. "How dare he possess my body not only is he a mazoku but the lord of that vile race." the female hissed stretching her wings to take flight.  
  
"Dear, Filia I believe there is some unwanted tension between us. We being in our original forms are making our natural instincts take over. I see it would be best for us to borrow our human guises, _hmm_." he suggested not even waiting for her response. The gold felt her stomach turn queasy as she was eaten by the black light the small beacon of golden light being snuffed out by the darkness. "You can open your eyes now, I hope that wasn't too painful." the demon laughed. The tone in his voice suggested that he wanted the experience to be as painful as hell.  
  
Not wanting to obey his order but also wanting to watch her antagonist's every move Filia reluctantly opened her azure eyes. There he was standing so calmly in front of her. The former priestess looked over the Dark Lord with fascination. His black man cascaded past his shoulders the ends nearly touching the floor; the bangs that hung loosely from his pale face made an excellent mask for his eyes. His garb was a lush robe stitched in nothing but black and red embroidery. A smirk etched onto his cruel lips as the expression on his face screamed _-enjoying -what-you-see-?_ The demon had style and chose a very attractive body to boot, the dragon had to hand him that.  
  
"Well, dearest Filia seems that you're looking much less hostile." Shabranigdo observed tranquilly walking over to the cautious and wary dragon. The girl took a few steps back as he continued to make his way towards her form. "Now, now no need to act so standoffish I believe we should get down to business, " he said while catching her arm in vice like grip and wrenched her closer, "We do need discuss many things, you did say you wanted answers." he added as the Gold ceased her futile struggling.  
  
Filia's mind buzzed she was quite putout that even with her dragon strength her struggling was no use against his power, the feeling made her feel weak and ill, but she needed to keep her cool there were answers she needed. _However_ some things do need to come first. Filia felt his hand slide off her arm as another smirk danced upon his lips. "I could use some tea." the dragon said through clenched teeth. The Lord of all mazoku balked as the smirk on his lips clearly vanished. "I could use some tea." she repeated in a more clear voice.  
  
"Why is there any need for a beverage? We are in your mind. Any food or drink you consume will give you no nutrients." he said seeing the same impassive look on her face. Shabranigdo frowned; "Well if you want to drink so badly conjure some up yourself we are in your mind." he reminded watching the pained expression etch onto her face. "That's right," his face showed a look like he just remembered something important, "You barely have any control over your mind anymore, in fact the one creature that basically controls you would be me." he smiled a feral grin.  
  
_"That steaming pile of filth. I hope he rots in the Sea of Chaos when this all over."_ Filia seethed mentally her shoulders shaking in anger. The mazoku tsked shaking his index finger from side to side.  
  
"Steaming pile of filth, why that's quite rude," he said reading her aghast expression, "Don't look so shocked I can hear every little thought you say so get used to it." He finished calmly. The two figures were lapsed into an eerie silence as the mazoku sighed and rewarded her with an egotistical grin. "Milk or sugar?"  
  


*

  
  
"Then we united the five weapons of light, Filia and I summoned the powers of our respected Gods and Lina-san recited the chaos words. The energy of nothingness we created turned into a great power and destroyed Dark Star and Valgarv as well." Xellos told watching the stricken yet anxious face of his young charge. "With Sirius' mission complete he returned to his world along with the weapons. Lina-tachi however were bitter against the battle we won, especially Filia." the monster recited as Val clenched onto the frame harder, "Miraculously though a small dragon egg came before us and was given to Filia to raise and she intended to do so with a concrete resolve."  
  
The Ancient Dragon gulped, his eyes widening as the grip on the frame loosened. "So...so she wasn't a lover. But more of a mother or an older sister figure, wasn't she Aniki? What...what happened next?" the emerald haired youth questioned as the plum haired man contemplated if he should tell the Ancient the rest of the story.  
  
_"Why not better not to antagonize the boy and let him pine over what happened in his past life."_ the mazoku decided a cheery smile on his face. "Well after that Lina-san's troupe went their own ways. Filia along with her two beastmen servants went to this kingdom and built their new home waiting for you to hatch. All was well for this quaint little family, until I was assigned a new order." Xellos glanced at his charge and saw that his golden eyes were listless and dull as if he was figuring things out for himself. _"I think he's able to finish the story."_  
  
"Juu-ou-sama...she...she ordered you to kill Filia, didn't she and to take me to Wolf Pack Island where I would be trained and turned into a mazoku. That's what happened next, isn't?" Val asked even though the answer was staring at him right in the face. The trickster nodded his head feeling the heat of the boy's anger and confusion. A pregnant silence followed after that as the dragon licked his lips. "Aniki, if it wasn't for you....if it wasn't for you." he hissed, barring his fangs dangerously, "I would have been living a better life with Filia, Jillas and Gravos." the dragon scowled his pupils shrinking into tiny slits as he glared at the creature.  
  
The demon grinned and nodded his head, "Why yes Val, if it wasn't for me, you would have had a much better life filled with an abundance of happiness and joy much more than what I tried to give you and of course Filia would still be alive." Xellos reminded a tone of wistful longing was embedded his voice as the youth growled and looked eagerly around the room. Val so much wanted to take the maces hanging on the wall and bash the mazoku with them but he couldn't. "If you want to attack Val, I won't stop. You have a lot stress on your shoulders and if hitting me will help I'm willing to make that sacrifice."  
  
The dragon gritted his teeth tossing the picture onto the bed with a tight scowl on his face. "I would never attack you, Aniki even though the offer is very tempting. I suppose I can't blame you. You must follow the orders of your superior no matter how vile the act is. Even though I don't remember her clearly I can't forget what you've done to Filia however I can't forget how you treated me all these five year an how you protected. You even delayed the ascension for four years, you truly don't want me to become a mazoku." the Ancient whispered watching Xellos' surprised expression shift into a smirk.  
  
"So you knew all along that I've been the one delaying Juu-ou-sama. My boy you are quite a sly observer." the priest complimented gazing at the window. It was getting close to sunset. A loud _bang!_ was heard as three pairs of tromping footsteps were heard in the house. "I think its best we leave and I think we should keep this little visit to ourselves." he suggested.  
  
The ryuuzoku wrinkled his nose and snuck a glance at his guardian, "Aniki, I do not wish to be a mazoku." he whispered as they both teleported out of the house.  
  
_"I know."_

*

  
  
Three beasts stepped casually into their home and prepped to get their dinner on the way. One out of the trio twitched their red tail and took a sniff of the place. "Gravos!" he called hearing a grunt like reply, "I think someone was here?" Jillas said as he took another sniff around the room feeling slightly dizzy as if he's been drugged.  
  
Gravos placed a large vase on the floor that needed re-polishing and probably a fresh new paint of coat. "Are ya sure? I'm not doubtin' ya but we've been workin all day and ya do look a little under the weather. Perhaps ya should sit down fer a while." the ogre ordered as the red fox bobbed his head up and down and ventured to the living room where his other companion was.  
  
The teenage gold fox twitched his tail and looked curiously at a table. It was missing something. The young fox whizzed around and faced the older beast. "Ne, Jillas-ojisan, didn't there used to be a picture there?" Paulu asked as the red fox raised brow in confusion.  
  


*

  
  
"Damn, I really wish Amelia was here. These prices for our meals are outrageous. Honestly, all that money we got today is practically depleted by food and board, with her around she could've struck a deal being Princess of Saillune." the sorceress moaned looking over the Inn's menu sullenly. The girl turned to the patiently waiting waitress and grinned, "I'll take two of everything on this page." she ordered as the waitress smiled, none the less there was an unnoticeable twitch in her cheek as she went to get the orders from the two gentlemen.  
  
"I'll have, _hmm_," Gourry tapped his chin in thought looking over the menu again. His face brightened as he turned to the waitress, "I'll have what Lina's having." he concluded as the waitress nodded her head another twitch in her cheek as she turned to the last figure at the table.  
  
"Coffee, please and perhaps today's special." he said placing the menu on the table as the waitress offered him a genuine smile. This one seemed to be normal. Zelgadis sighed as he reached for his pack bag; he needed to look over his map. The chimera blinked in surprise as he grasped only air. "I thought I placed it....Lina, Gourry!" the shaman shouted as he watched his two companions digging around in his pack, "Would you two get out of there!"  
  
"Hey, Zel have you been holding money out on us. Hey what's this book doing here?" Lina questioned as she wrenched it out, not noticing Zelgadis' very red face. _"Lustful Women?"_ she read the title curiously, "Gourry catch." she blurted as she tossed the pack to the blonde. "Wow, Zel I never pegged you the type to read these novels....hey give it back." Lina cried as the chimera wrenched the book from her grasp and glared at the swordsman.  
  
"_Oi_, Zelgadis doesn't this belong to Amelia?" the mercenary inquired as he brought out a pink bracelet with a blue orb attached to it. Gourry twirled the object for a while waiting for the shaman's face to return to its normal colour instead of the steaming scarlet. Lina snatched the bracelet and inspected it carefully.  
  
"Hey this does belong to Amelia. Hey Zel did she give it you as a present?" the sorceress joked nudging him in the elbow a sly smile on her face. "Or perhaps....a dowry?" she laughed as she placed the bracelet in his shaking hands. The chimera balked, he could hear wedding bells or perhaps the drums of war as he looked sourly at his companions.  
  
"Alright you bastards, I'll pay for today's meal and lodging if we forgot all of this ever happened." he offered placing the book and bracelet into his bag. He seethed at both of their grinning faces.....well Lina's grinning face Gourry looked a little on the confused side. Drumming his fingers against the table Zelgadis came to a resolution that he might have to _irk_ up his coffee to get through the night.  
  


*

  
  
"Ne, Zel." Lina roused the shaman taking a small sip from her tea cup and placing her last plate onto the large pile her and the swordsman created. The chimera raised a brow at the sorceress to show that she held his attention. "This afternoon with the bandits did my Dragon Slave look a little odd to you?" she inquired taking another sip from her cup. The wiry haired man placed down his coffee mug and frowned.  
  
"Your Dragon Slave looked the same to me Lina but I wasn't casting the spell so I wouldn't know. Did you notice something off or did the spell feel somewhat different?" Zelgadis asked propping his elbows to rest on the table as he stared at the snoring swordsman and listless magician.  
  
"Yeah, when I was conjuring it just felt odd like the power source was growing stronger but I also felt another presence or the interference of another being which restricted the Dragon Slave from almost blasting us to bits with the bandits. However when I fired the spell I saw that the colour of the energy was a bit different. In the core of the blast you could see a golden orb." she finished draining the rest of her beverage, "I don't really know what this means maybe I should hold off using the Dragon slave fo....Gourry get off me!" Lina shrieked as the swordsman accidentally shifted in his sleep and fell onto her lap. With a swift punch the blonde was sprawled on the floor while the small breasted girl crossed her arms agitatedly. A pregnant silence ensued after that, until the chimera broke it.  
  
"How do you think they've been?" Zelgadis asked quietly waving for the waitress to come and refill their drinks. The redhead raised her brows in surprise and thought on it for a while. Coming to a conclusion she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Well the first couple months, years even were probably hell for them. It was hell for us too coming to face reality. They may have known her for a lesser time than us but Jillas and Gravos really seemed to have bonded with her. Some sort of family I guess." Lina said passing her cup to the waitress with a smile. "But if those two are something they are survivors. Heck look how many times we tried to get rid of them, I mean I even blasted Gravos with a Dragon Slave and he's still alive." the sorceress chuckled rather morbidly.  
  
The waitress placed their drinks gently on the table, suspiciously watching the snoring swordsman stationed on the floor. "Don't mind him, he's fine." Lina stated as the girl nodded her head and zipped away. The red manned girl took up the cup and took another long sip enjoying the slightly burning tingle on her tongue. "Filia really did make a mean cup of tea though. No matter how many restaurants I go to they don't have the same taste." she complimented.  
  
"I have to agree with you on that."  
  


*

  
  
"My dear friend Dnarc brought me to your grave and since you were the closest dead creature around....." the Lord of all mazoku told taking a sip from his teacup and eyeing the dragon mischievously, "….and wanting to get rid of the foolish human as soon as possible I decided to become one with your body and we finished off that idiot bandit." he explained ignoring the flinch the ryuuzoku made.  
  
The blonde slammed her teacup onto the small table. The glass shattered into minute jagged shards. "We killed him, how dare you? I did no such thing. I would never kill a person on such standards, you possessed my body and toyed with it like some marionette." she hissed watching his bored expression. He sighed loudly as the teacup returned to its former state and plopped back into her hands.  
  
"Correction, dearest Filia we indeed kill him, _together_. With your own hands you ripped out that mundane's throat and snuffed out his life, it was quite thrilling and whether you admit it or not the fact remains you did kill him." he growled noticing the slump of her shoulders as she went silent. "No need to worry about me possessing your _sacred_, holy body, even if it does mean pissing off that whelp Cepheid," he mocked, "As soon as I find another dead beast I'll take their body and you can return to the earth and rot for all I care. Once again a mazoku will have the pleasure of taking your life."  
  
The former priestess wanted to scream. She wanted to obliterate the creature with all the strength she contained, but went against it. Truly all the balls were in his court, for now at least. "Speaking of your death, Juu-jin-kan Xellos, the general priest of Juu-ou, you.....loved him did you not?" Shabranigdo asked innocently watching her reaction. And quite a reaction it was.  
  
The dragon saw nothing but red as all logically thinking escaped her mind. Despite who he was he had gone too far. Filia abruptly stood up knocking her chair over as she swiped up a knife sitting casually on the table and swiftly lunged forward. Her body soon went rigid as the knife was just a few millimetres away from his chest. "What the...?" she questioned as she felt herself being pushed back.  
  
"We mustn't forget our manners, Filia." he reminded as her chair stood up on its four legs and she was once again seated in it. The knife was torn from her grip and was laid neatly on the table in the same position as before. The mazoku smiled as the dragon's shoulders shook violently, "Well perhaps love was a little strong of a word. I should have said fancied, either way it's quite odd that you, a ryuuzoku would develop a feeling of admiration towards a mazoku. Even though he killed thousands of your race, visited only to pester, it just didn't matter anymore. You didn't mind it, did you? You wouldn't mind if he kept visiting you forever." he stated knowing he was right as he heard her gritting her teeth.  
  
"What lies are you spouting? I never fancied, as you put it that namagomi mazoku. He is nothing but filth, him and his decrepit master. He killed me for heaven's sakes! He ended my life and I despise him. I despise him and I despise you!" she vented her eyebrows crossing to make a very sharp V. The creature before her smirked and gave her a small shrug.  
  
"You ryuuzoku always did have a thing with confronting the dirty truth, but deny it all you want, you did fancy him. Most of all you didn't even trust him but you were hurt by his betrayal when your heart made its last beat." he acknowledged standing up from his seat and sending her a venomous sneer. "Oh well, I think this is enough chat time for now, you'll be waking up soon. Till next time." he muttered as he vanished from view.  
  
Filia blinked as her eyes refocused painfully. She was no longer in the haunting abyss of her mind, but back in the guest room she was lodging in. The dragon noticed she had somehow made her way to the bed. The hideous mirror was nowhere insight. Pushing away the linen that confined the former priestess, she sat up a sour frown on her face. "How dare him. Me in love with....Xellos....." she muttered, her hands clenching.  
  
"_I HATE HIM!_" she shrieked quickly covering her mouth hoping no one heard her. The dragon blinked and looked over at the still door. With a sigh she resumed looking up at the top of her bed and relaxed her body onto the mattress. She was a little tired and planned to get some undisturbed sleep. The ryuuzoku yawned and allowed her eyelids to droop.  
  
"Good Afternoon!" a soprano voice yelled as Filia in surprise jumped off her bed and painfully landed on the floor. The Lady of the house came rushing to the dragon's aid. "Oh, I'm so sorry Filia-sama. I just wanted to wake you up for something to eat. You've slept till noon." the woman said helping the dragon to her feet.  
  
The former priestess wrinkled her nose as she stood up on her stiff legs. "Its noon, already?" she inquired as she gazed towards the windows being blocked by thick curtains. Kasumi nodded her head and walked towards the covered glass pulling the drapes away. A wave of light washed through the room ridding the area of all shadows. Filia smiled the sunshine was what she really needed right now.  
  
"There that's much better." the human female stated as she looked towards her houseguest with a nervous face. "Filia-sama, please forgive me but my servants in their process to clean your soiled clothes destroyed it in the process. They said it turned to dust like it was years old, but please accept these clothes I bring for you to wear." she said handing the dragon the bundle of clothing.  
  
Filia smiled and accepted the garment. "Thank you, Kasumi-san." she replied as the woman smiled and walked towards the door.  
  
"When you're done you may join me for lunch." she added as she sashayed out the door and closed it behind her. The dragon grinned she was hungry as she placed the garments on the bed. Filia raised a brow it seemed that Kasumi had brought three pairs of human priestess garbs for her to choose from. With a sigh the dragon raked her gaze over the clothing.  
  
"Which to wear." she mumbled to herself looking keenly at the sky blue hakama and a white robe with long sleeves. The ryuuzoku reached for it but stopped. Her mind went blank as she picked up a different outfit to wear. Like in a daze she took off her bathrobe and quickly placed on the priestess garb. When she was done she flicked a bang from her face and turned towards the mirror.  
  
She was wearing a coal black hakama with a dark scarlet robe with black lining; the sleeves practically went past her waist. The dragon smiled a fanged grin, pleased with her appearance she made her way out the door.  
  


*

  
  
"He wishes to meet me?" Filia inquired her azure eyes alight with astonishment and curiosity as she gazed at the Lady of the house from the rim of her teacup. Kasumi nodded her head, dabbing an embroidered napkin at the corner of her lip.  
  
"Yes, Houshi-sama requested a special audience with you. Word has it that he would like to personally thank you for saving me and my son's life." she explained a bright smile plastered on her face as she rose from her seat, "He would like you to attend to the temple as soon as you can. When shall I take you Filia-sama?" she questioned rising from her seat.  
  
"I suppose now would be a good time." she said wiping the napkin against her mouth. _"Or maybe I shouldn't, what if the monk tries to question me if he senses an evil presence,"_ she thought standing up and pushing her chair under the table, _"but perhaps the monk might just be able to help me and get rid of that foul mazoku,"_ she thought triumphantly as an amused hmm echoed through her head.  
  
_"Don't count on it, pet."_  
  


*

  
  
"This is a lovely temple." Filia commented as she and Kasumi were led by the High Priest around through the inner sanctum of the shrine dedicated to an unknown God to Filia. The dragon snuck a glance towards the Houshi as he was explaining something about the statue they stood in front of them. _"He doesn't seem to be aware of the creature within, if he can't even sense it he probably isn't strong enough to help me."_ she stated mentally unaware of the two human's worried gazes.  
  
"Filia-dono. Filia-dono." the priest called tentatively as the blonde stiffened her shoulders, her eyes wide and alert. "I'm sorry but it seemed your mind was much farther away from this world, like you were burdened with a thousand thoughts at once." he said raising a brow while a perplexed look crossed the dragon's pale features. "You act like you're tied down with an unwanted _guest_." He finished, narrowing his eyes slowly with a curt nod.  
  
The blonde set her jaw and stole a quick glance towards Kasumi who was looking at her with apprehension. "I'm fine." she spoke softly placing a hand on the human woman's shoulder. "Really I am, I was just thinking about my pilgrimage to explore the lands." she lied as the monk sighed a frown etching onto his face as he turned to the black haired woman.  
  
"Kasumi-san, if you don't mind I want you to remain here for now. I would like to show Filia-dono.....the sacred alter. To bless her on her journey and keep her out of harms way." The Houshi stated hastily taking the ryuuzoku's arm.  
  
The woman's eyes widened in surprise as she slowly made a smile bow, "Hai, Houshi-sama." she obeyed straightening her back as she watched them slowly walk down the long corridor. Filia offered the the black haired woman a reassuring smile as she and the priest walked further down the hall. The dragon stole a glance towards the human male and the pressure on her arm increased.  
  
"Please, wait till we arrive at the alter." he whispered softly leading her towards a pair of black doors that had numerous sets of bird carvings engraved in the metal. The priest released his hold on the blond and began to mutter a few things under his breath. Filia recognized those words.  
  
_"A Holy Incantation."_ she thought as her stomach made a nauseous churn. She placed her cool palm on her sweating forehead as she saw the doors begin to open up. _"I could go for some tea right, now."_  
  


*

  
  
The dragon convulsed as the large doors closed behind her. The alter room was reeking with holiness and her body was repelling it thanks to the presence deep inside her. Filia watched the head priest move sluggishly to the center of the room where a pedestal was placed with a large book on top of it. "Filia-dono." he called softly, "Please step into the water." he ordered delicately pointing his slender finger.  
  
The ryuuzoku stiffened her shoulders as she viewed a small pool at the very end of the room. The pool was at the base of a large bird deity statue that gushed water from its opened beak. The dragon nodded her head and slowly trotted towards the water; her heart racing.  
  
_"You fool! Do you have any idea what you're doing? I have let this gone far enough."_ a voice berated as the dragon gritted her teeth and continued to move forward, ignoring the demon's complaint. Her foot touched the cool surface of the water, _"Since you refuse to listen to reason I shall now take control."_ the mazoku hissed as the dragon ceased her movement and closed her burning eyes.  
  
The monk noticed her lack of movement and sighed as he felt the pressure of terror engulf the pale maiden. "Thank you Filia-dono or whoever you are that controls her that should be far enough." he spoke as he moved from behind the pedestal and approached the dragon that had one foot in the water. "Open your eyes demon!" the monk barked a staff melting into his waiting hand.  
  
A low growl emitted deep from the blonde's throat as she barred her canine like teeth that were beginning to protrude past her bottom lip. _"As you wish, Houshi-sama,"_ she mocked in an alien voice slowly opening her eyes to reveal a dark hue of red.  
  
"As I expected, two nights ago there was a major disturbance in the holy grounds of that forest. When I sent a messenger of the order to investigate he saw that the kamidana shrine was nowhere to be found and the earth had been dug up, as if something crawled out from within its depths." The head priest stated narrowing his eyes, "But that wasn't all was it? While Filia-dono was resurrected she was fused with a great evil. An evil that threatens the beings of this world." he concluded as his white robes ruffled slightly.  
  
A husky laughter echoed from the female as she pushed her bangs from her amused visage. _"My, my, you seem to be quite informed of the situation. Which is nice and all but what exactly are you going to do about it?"_ the former priestess hissed her red eyes shone a fierce scarlet. The priest closed his eyes and began to mutter something as a confused look graced the girl's features, her eyes shifting back to their familiar cerulean. _"What the....I'm losing control over her body!"_ he screamed mentally as he felt himself being pushed back into the secluded areas of her mind.  
  
Filia's vision was blurry as she felt something hard press against her breastbone. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the priest looking very grim in front of her, his staff jabbed on her chest. "Filia-dono." he said calmly slowing pushing the rest of her boy into the water. The dragon shakily bobbed her head to show she was listening. "The reason you decided to come to this temple, was it because you wanted me to exorcise the foul beast that lives within you?" he questioned as the girl gave a faint nod, "However, the reason why I summoned you, is to kill you and the mazoku you hold inside."  
  
That got the dragon to speak, "Kill me....but can't you just exorcise the beast. I want to see friends and family again. I want to make sure if they're alive and safe, I can't just die yet. Not when I've been given a second chance at life which was wrongly taken from me!" Filia shouted as she struggled to step out of the pool only to find out she couldn't move. The priest fiercely shook his head as the girl slowly began to rise into the air; a holy symbol was erected behind her to keep her in place.  
  
"I am deeply sorry; Filia-dono but you and that creature are indeed linked. An exorcism isn't enough to rid you of his presence. However if you're life is taken then the demon inside will die as well. Your existence jeopardizes the fate of this world and all its inhabitants so you must die!" he thundered bracing himself as clutched his staff with two hands, a savage wind was churning and gusting throughout the room as a garbled scream sang throughout the dragon's mouth.  
  
The former shrine maiden's pupils shrunk as her head turned upward to stare mindlessly up at the swirling ceiling. She was going to die, again. She never even had the chance to see....embrace her love ones once again. The dragon found it harder and harder to breathe as the very fibre of her body and soul was being eaten away and she blacked out.  
  


*

  
  
_"Xellos."_ she thought faintly but was wrong as she saw the stirrings of an angry beast shrouded in darkness.  
  
"So this is my _thanks_." The creature hissed in his human form slowly circling the dragon that was standing in a small patch of light. It seemed Filia in her distress had retreated to her mind to escape the pain inflicted on her body. "I unselfishly give you, your so called second chance which you were so wrongly robbed of and you blew it." he growled his black brows knitted together. The ryuuzoku bit her lip and swallowed the lump in the throat as she sank down to sit on her rear.  
  
His words held some sense of truth and she knew it, but it would be a cold day in hell that she'd ever admit. "Perhaps, but the priest is right my existence is a threat to the world, so I suppose I should be exterminated." she replied her shoulder slumping as she closed her eyes in defeat, a tremor of pain coursing through her. The mazoku winced; he too could feel her pain and glared at the girl. ".......but I would've loved to see Val just one more time, if he's alive that is." she cried raising her hands to cover her face.  
  
A cruel smile etched onto the mazoku's thin lips as his dark mind conjured up a plan to pluck the young dragon's very fragile heartstrings. "There, there dear Filia." he comforted in a much softer tone, approaching her carefully. "It is quite a shame you won't be able to see this Val, but I did warn you did I not. Thanks to your foolishness your wish shall be denied. If you had allowed our auras to intermingle and not have tried to get rid of me. I would have allowed you to see your loved one's before I disposed of you and to returned you to the earth." he stated grabbing a few strands of her hair and twirling it around his index finger.  
  
The female jerked back and skidded away from him, her azure eyes bloodshot and her pale cheeks tearstained. "What are you babbling about? You'd probably discard of me before I even had the chance of seeing my family again. At least this way I'm taking you with me." she seethed as the monster shook his handsome head.  
  
"Untrue, my dear I would have allowed you to see your friends and family just once more then I'd rip you away from them, but because of your foolishness it cannot be." he shrugged as his red eyes began to narrow, seeing her shift in her position and demeanour.  
  
"Even...even if I did allow you to stay....there's no changing what's happening now. It's too late for me to change any of this." she reasoned seeing him shake his head once again.  
  
"Ah, but there is something we can do. Unite our powers and join with me Filia. Destroy the priest that is so willing to destroy." he stated walking closer to her. Filia's head reeled; she didn't want to kill anyone. "In this world you should know by now its kill or be killed....but it's your choice, do as you wish." he whispered as the light seemed to fade away and the darkness swallowed her again.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author's Note:** First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter four, very nice and helped me get a move on, on chapter five which I now finally completed. I have to say this chapter was pretty long and could've been longer but I just couldn't add anymore so the rest is going to chapter six. Well if you have any suggestions or complaints I'm all ears and just e-mail. Remeber people to review, I like hearing comments on how to make this story better. Bye!  
  



End file.
